Life
by Spiggi
Summary: A girls quest to find herself and a group boys who will teach her how.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes although I wish I did but I do own the character Leslie.

* * *

Hi, my name is Leslie Stephanie Jefferson and I'm here to tell you about how my life went straight down the drain. It all started when mom and dad separated, my older brother left my mom and I to go live with my dad. 

After that, I had never seen or heard from him again, that was when I was six years old before Lawrence came into the picture. He owned a huge law firm down the road where we lived, at first it was just him sending roses and chocolates to her job and dropping by the apartment once and a while to fix things. Soon things got serious, they started dating, and she asked him to move in with us.

That's when everything fell apart he gained this control over my mother and made her feel small constantly. I was too blind to see it because he showered her and I with gifts to shield us both from the truth. I was never there when he made her feel worthless so what I didn't know couldn't hurt me. About two months into the relationship, he proposed to her and she said yes.

The wedding was beautiful and everything was perfect...so I thought. Some time after the wedding, we moved into this huge house in Beverly Hills and I went to a new school and made new friends.

One night I awoke to loud yelling and screaming in the kitchen. So I crept down stares to see Lawrence hitting my mother so I jumped up and started to hit him but he threw me off and I hit the counter. I was knocked unconscious on impact and the next thing I remember was lying in the hospital bed with a splitting headache. Mom and Lawrence acted as if it never happened and I felt stupid for not telling the nurse when I had the chance. He promised that he'd never hurt us again, but sadly that became a routine with him over the course of my childhood.

When I was, nine Lawrence and my mom got into a horrible fight and he took out a gun and shot her. He hid the gun and broke a window to make it look like someone broke in. The neighbors heard the shots being fired and called the police. When they came, they found me hunched over my mother's body.

There was a big funeral in her honor and it made him look like a fucking hero because the police never said he killed her...Lawrence owned the police. They would do anything to make him look good. Lawrence got full custody of me and from there things go worse he made me his personal servant locked me in my room only letting me out for school and church.

I remembered one night in particular when I was thirteen he came in my room and forced me to have sex with him and he said if I told he would kill me. So from then on I stopped talking and eating hoping I would die.

I experience with drugs and one night over dosed. Lawrence shipped me to this hospital for troubled teens, but don't get me wrong I loved it there a year of happiness. One day he came to get me, he took me from my haven, and began to beat and assault me.

One night I planed my break; I slipped him sleeping pills in his drink and waited for him to sleep. When he did I gathered my life saving and my bag and caught a plan to New York.

Over the next year, I lived with a cousin who dealt drugs and I slowing go into it too. I loved the rush but it came to slow stop when I sold E to an under cover cop at a rave.

My cousin didn't even back me up she disowned me when she found out what happened, so much for family. Since I was fifteen they sent me to a juvenile court and gave me an ultimatum of either jail or detention camp. I chose the camp and I was sentence to fifteen months.

So here, I am on an old hot rickety school bus heading to the middle of nowhere. Then the hot smelly bus came to a stop and the guard pulled me out the seat and off the bus and said "Welcome to Camp Green Lake!"

* * *

How did ya'll like it? R-E-V-I-E-W 


	2. Welcome to Camp Green Lake!

Disclaimer: I hoped you liked the first chapter here's the second one.

* * *

Then the hot smelly bus came to a stop and the guard pulled me out the seat and off the bus and said "Welcome to Camp Green Lake!"...

I cocked my head to the side and looked around; the 'camp' resembled and old Western town except for all the boys dressed in the orange jump suits. They were all staring at me like I were a piece of meat or something ant then some were slapping hands until a skinny sun burned man gathered them into what resembled eatery of some sort.

"Leslie Jefferson" I turned to where my name was being called, a cock eyed pudgy man with a gun on his hip called me.

I nodded but didn't say anything; he didn't look like he wanted a response. "I'm Mr. Sir and you will call me that from this point on. This is camp green lake as you can see there are no fences, watchtowers, or anything of the sort because there is there nothing out for one hundred miles." he saw me eying his gun then said "This ain't for you; it's for them yellow spotted lizards so you got nothing to worry about."

We walked into this rundown building with those hideous orange suits everywhere and then he grabbed my bag and started to check it then gave it back and handed me two pairs of the suit and said. "These are for leisure and the other are for work you will switch off and after you get use out of both pair you'll send them to be cleaned. Do you understand?" I nodded and then he motion for me to go back there and change.

When I came out, this all too happy fellow was there to greet me. "Leslie Jefferson, you are not a bad kid you just have made some bad mistakes my name is Mr. Pandenski, I am your new counselor." He extended his hand and I took it. He gave me a huge smile and led me out the door but personally, I wouldn't leave a hard-boiled egg with him.

"You going to be in D tent the D stands for Diligence, but you will not be in the same tent as the boys, you have your own private tent right next to theirs. I will allow you to drop your things in there then we'll go meet the campers." He waited outside the flap as I enter the tent in was a little smaller than the other ones but there was one cot, a lantern, one large trunk, and a desk with a whole a lot drawers in it. Therefore, I threw my bags in the corner and headed back outside where Pendanski was swatting flies and such. I held in a giggle and strutted along behind him until we got to the mess hall where all the boys seemed to be waiting. I immediately turned red and quicken my pace to the front of the room, where this red headed woman and these other adults were waiting for me.

"Boys this is Leslie Jefferson and she is a camper here and we will treat her with respect. There are some new rules because of this young lady and they are:

**Lights out at ten and curfew at nine, anyone caught out after that is to be severely punished.**

**In the mornings, showers will be one hour early for her and in the afternoons, same rule applies.**

**There will be no obscene commits, gestures, or action made to her and if caught there will be extra digging for all of ya'll.**

**If she is behind on digging one person from her group is to stay with her and accompany her back.**

**There is to be no rough housing, horseplay, bulling, or harassment going on here.**

Do I make myself clear?" everyone nodded there heads some licked there lips. "Alright you are all dismissed except for the D tent." All of the boys exited the room except for seven of them.

"Pendanski take over we're done where," said the red headed lady along with other counselors she left.

"Well aren't we a happy bunch!" said Pendanski. I swear he is way too happy for this shit.

"Leslie this is D tent, D tent this is Leslie. Um...why don't you get yourselves acquainted." Pendanski said speeding out the door as if he had something to do, but he stopped on his way out and said "Dinner is in one hour!"

There was an uncomfortable silence between us for about thirty seconds until the leader stepped forward and said, "My name is X ray this is Squid, Zigzag, Armpit, Caveman, Zero, and Magnet. So how do you like it here so far?"

My eyes went wide and mouth went dry I could not say a thing it was Rex but older. I tried to form word but it doesn't work out and now their looking at me like I some kind of enigma or something. Therefore, I kept my head down and then back away from them a little.

* * *

**X-RAY**

The Warden called us in for some special meeting for the new kid, so I rounded up D tent and headed into the meeting. We sat there for about ten minutes then this girl walks in. She is drop dead gorgeous, she has caramel skin, honey brown almond shaped eyes and black curly hair that past her shoulders. She had a body like...wo but anything looks good to me after seven months.

We sat there as the Warden explains the new rules and regulations it was boring but something caught my eye. This girl looks just like my sister but there most be a million girls out there that look like her, right?

After the speech Warden ask the D tent to and get acquainted with our new roomie, so we all gathered around and I introduced everyone. She looked at me like a deer in headlights; I hope I didn't scare her.

So to look like the strong leader I have boasted myself to be I pretend to not care can make Magnet show her around while the rest of us hang out in the Rec. room. I made everyone leave except for them two so he could show her what goes down at Camp Green Lake.

* * *

**MAGNET**

'I can't believe X let me show this Goddess around Camp, I wonder why he didn't do it himself. He's always bragging about what he would do with a girl a soon as he saw one so why didn't he take this one.'

"Hey my names Magnet," I stuck out my hand hopping she'd shake it.

* * *

**LESLIE**

I took his hand, but there was something different about him. Unlike many other boys, his hands were smooth but a little jagged. He was extremely cute and built although he was short that shouldn't be a problem.

"Hi", was the only thing I could come up with I come about with, gosh I feel so stupid around him.

"So I guess I'll show you around now," he said in his thick Spanish accent leading me out the door.

Magnet continued to show me around the camp, from the Mess Hall to the Recreation room and the time we were done it was time for dinner...this should be interesting...

* * *

Sorry it took so long I was swamped in HW...and now I'm done with chapter two. The next few chapters should be a little undersized but the rest will be long. For all you MAGNET lovers like myself don't be so sure she hooks up with him...for all you know it could be Squid, Zigzag, or even , you just have to wait and see. Peace Out 


	3. I Remember You! You Remember Me!

Disclaimer: So sorry again about the delay...and here goes nothing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Soon the lunch bell sounded and Magnet showed me to the Mess Hall for dinner and by then everyone had started eating already. We went to get our chow and sit with D tent. I sat in silence as they talked amongst themselves, and looked at my food in disgust...beans and bread.  
  
"A Leslie is it?" X-Ray said taking a bite out of his bread.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"How did you get here?" Rex said. 'He sure has really gotten rather slow over the years'.  
  
"By the bus and you," I said nonchalantly as the rest of the table chuckled.  
  
"No I mean-."  
  
"I know what you mean. I was busted for selling drugs at a rave and I really didn't need to have a lawyer they had all the proof they considered necessary."  
  
"So she can talk," said the weird looking one they called Zigzag.  
  
"Always could. I just don't like to."  
  
"Why chica?" Magnet said with a mouth full of beans.  
  
"My business...not yours." I said with a hiss in my voice. 'You can't trust anyone in this world'.  
  
"Alright jeez...all we're trying to do is get to know you but fine if you want to act like that then okay." Squid said in his thick country accent.  
  
"Look guys if she doesn't feel like talking then she doesn't have to. Understood?" Rex said standing up for me.  
  
"But X-"  
  
"No buts!" Rex yelled at the bunch of hooligans and they were all quiet.  
  
"Man X why are you picking favorites," Zigzag said with anger blustering through him.  
  
"For one you are suppose to treat girls with respect, not mock them for not answering your dismal questions. Two you have never seen me force anything on any one of you people, so why can you show her the same common curtsy. Lastly any one of you freaks messes with my sister again then you live to regret it," with that Rex stomped out of the outside so fast that I felt sorry for anyone who was at the table.  
  
Then everyone shifted their glances toward me except for Zigzag who had a mouth full of food, and I panicked and headed out the door like Rex. I went to look for him and found him in D tent holding and visibly old picture in his hand.  
  
"Come on in and make yourself comfortable," he said motioning for me to sit next to him.  
  
There was a silence between us for about ten seconds then I looked at him then the picture to do a double take and sure enough, it was Rex.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I said to him as if I saw him yesterday.  
  
He lay back against the headboard as if he were trying to remember...  
  
X-RAY  
  
I took a deep breath, and adjusted my glass and began to speak of the past.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A young boy clings on to his mother's with tears in his eyes screaming for her not to go.  
  
"Momma please don't leave us? I promise to be a good boy...I-I-I'll do what ever you say...just don't leave." the child kept screaming guarantees at her until she scooped him unto her arms.  
  
"Rex baby momma is only leaving for a little while only until your dad and I sort things out." The woman said releasing the boy from her grip.  
  
"Then why do you have to take Leslie with you? Why can't she stay if you are coming back?"  
  
"Do you want momma to be lonely? I'm taking her so I won't be alone?"  
  
"Then I'll be alone? Why can't I come too?"  
  
"No you won't be alone you'll have your dad, and if come who will keep him company."  
  
The gazed up into his mothers eyes somehow knowing he would never see her again. Rex gave her a giant hug and kiss, whispering 'I love you'. Then he ran to the back of the house to find his sister on the swing set alone in tears.  
  
He walked up to her, hugged her, and cried.  
  
"Rex I don't want to live anywhere else but here," the six year old said.  
  
"I don't want you to go neither, but we'll see each other again I promise."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise, and so you'll never forget me have this," little Rex broke the gold heart shaped locket in half then handed her the one with his picture in it and he followed suit.  
  
"So no matter how old we are we'll always know each other by these, okay?" his sister looked up at him in puppy dog eyes and smiled.  
  
"Okay...I promise."  
  
"Don't forget to write or call," she said getting up walk to the front of the house hand in hand.  
  
"You neither," he said giving her one last hug.  
  
"Ciya Rex."  
  
"Good bye Leslie."  
  
"No! Not 'good-bye' its 'I'll see you later'. Goodbyes are forever and we'll see each other again...I promise."  
  
With that, the little girl hugged her brother, stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him a due. Leslie got the car and drove away in the distance...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
LESLIE  
  
"Wow...I totally forgot about the locket," she said touching it.  
  
"Hey don't worry about anything...no one is going to mess with you while I still breathing. I'm your big brother and gonna protect you, and so will the rest of D tent." I smiled and hugged him.  
  
"One condition you treat me like the rest of the guys while we are around them. I got an image to keep up, you know." Rex smiled in a boyish manner.  
  
"Whatever." I said getting excited.  
  
"Look go back to your tent it's getting late and you need energy for tomorrow," he said guiding back to my tent and made sure I was safe.  
  
"I lay there but I can't go to sleep...so I stay up and listen to the boys come back to their tents and retire.  
  
I lay there waiting for sleep to take me under and smile grilling my teeth as if I won a million dollars. For the first time in eight years, I was actually happy...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's it sorry I took so long with the chapter...school can be a real pain. Anywayz tell me what you thought and hit me back with REVIEWS!  
  
-Spiggi 


	4. First Holes Always The Hardest!

Disclaimer: I the last chapter I switched point of views so much is because X-RAY recalls the memory better than Leslie does.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I woke up to the sound of a loud horn and complete darkness. I glanced at my glow in the dark watch read 4:30 a.m.  
  
_'Oh hell no, I ain't getting for nobody!'_ I thought and buried my head into the pillow.  
  
_"Oh no chica you have to get up we have a long day ahead of us,"_ came a broad Spanish accent from behind me.  
  
I gazed at the person who dare to bother me and it was Magnet looking so fine even for, four in the morning. My mouth twitched and I still glared at him, even though he's cute doesn't give him the right to wake my up.  
  
_"What the fuck! How dare you come in here and bother me like this! I mean don't you see me sleeping! What are you stupid simple or slow?" _I stood toe to toe with him even though he was inches taller than I was.  
  
_"Well if you would stop bitching for two seconds I could tell you that X wanted you outside so you could get a shovel,"_ he said closing in too close for comfort.  
  
I still stool my ground and there was a silence between us, and he turned, and left. I fell back on the bed and sighed. About thirty seconds later, I was out the tent and I saw D tent in eye range. I ran over to them putting my hair into a messy bun, when I got there everyone was beginning to surround this small tool shed called the 'Library'. I walked to the front and grabbed a shovel, but this steroids looking kid from another tent tried to take it. He had dirty blond hair smoothed back and a muscular figure.  
  
_"Hey that's mine give it here,"_ he said snatching it and pushing me to the ground.  
  
_"No it isn't!"_ I yelled kicking him in the shin and grabbing the shovel.  
  
He raised his fist preparing to hit me when X-RAY came up from behind him drop kicked him to the ground.  
  
_"Listen to me jackass! No body messes with D tent nobody especially some punk ass bitch like you,"_ he said looking at him then coming to me giving me a hand up.  
  
I looked at his hand for a minute then thought _'Even though he is my brother I can't let the others see me as his sister but his equal'_. So I got up and brushed pass him.  
  
_"What the hell...I don't even get a thank you. Leslie you are one hell of a sister." _I can't believe that asshole would say such a thing.  
  
I pull him aside where no one else can hear, _"Look Rex it's nice that you want to be my big protector and shit but if you want me to respect you then you have to respect me. To break it down for you if I'm gonna make it here without you up my ass every twenty seconds then you need to step. Get my drift?"_  
  
He looked at me in awe with a since of pride and he said, "_Sure...I'll stay out of your way but I got my eye on you."  
  
"Whatever floats your bloat,"_ I said grabbing his arm and guiding him to where Mr. Pendanski called for us.  
  
When we got there, everyone started walking to the digging sites and Rex rather pulled a head of me. It seemed like we were walking forever then the journey stopped and the counselors slipped us into our tents and showed us where would be digging.  
  
**6 HOURS LATER**  
  
It felt like my arms were numb from digging and I was only half done and the sun started to come out.  
  
_"Damn it's hot out here?"_ I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.  
  
_"Well get use to it cause your going to be here for a long time,"_ Magnet said taking a drink of water.  
  
_"It was a rhetorical statement,"_ I said eyeing him.  
  
_"Mine was metaphorical,"_ he said taking another slip.  
  
_"There the same thing."  
_  
_"Right so my metaphorical statement didn't require a response did it,"_ he alleged with a smirk.  
  
Then I made a growling noise and went back to digging. Everything was going great until I broke my nail. I mean broke it straight down the middle and down the back of my hand I screamed.  
  
_"What is it?"_ Rex said hopping out of his hole and into mine.  
  
_"What happened,"_ he demanded.  
  
_"I-I-I broke my nail!"_ I wailed like a child.  
  
_"Is that all I thought you broke you neck the way you was screaming."_ he said chuckling with the rest of D tent who had gathered.  
  
_"No I mean I broke the whole thing just look,"_ I said showing off my nail to them.  
  
_"Damn!"_ They all said in unison.  
  
It happened to be my middle finger and I decided to flick of Magnet.  
  
I don't think they got it but he did and before he turned to finish his hole he whispered, _"anytime...if you can handle this."_  
  
I chuckled lightly and tried to finish but the blood was getting everywhere.  
  
_"Hey X if I break my nail will you help me," _Zigzag said with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes and we all stared at him puzzled and laughed.  
  
The guys soon brushed it off were finishing their holes. I didn't want to bother X he would make a big scene out of it. Then there was magnet he was perfect since our holes were right nest to each other.  
  
_"Hey Magnet,"_ I whispered climbing into his hole.  
  
_"What,"_ he said looking at me.  
  
_"Can I use your...um... bandana...see...um... my finger...um well-."  
_  
_"Of course,"_ he said taking off his gray banana and handing it to me.  
  
_"Thanks,"_ I said taking it but I ended up only making it bleed more.  
  
_"Here,"_ he said cradling my hand and rapping the banana around it.  
  
_"Thanks again."_  
  
_"Your welcome...Ice"_ then all of a sudden he jumped out his hole and called Rex over.  
  
He came over and Magnet announced, _"What about Ice."  
_  
Rex eyed me and then said, _"Okay".  
_  
That was it...at first; I didn't understand why everyone called me Ice. Then fourteen minutes later the lunch truck came and it looked like I was done with my hole. I strolled up to Mr. Pendanski and announced that I was done. Everyone looked at me in astonishment and Squid went over to my hole and measured it. He nodded his head and all eyes were on me.  
  
_"You beat zero...digging,"_ Armpit stated with his mouth hung open.  
  
Mr. Pendanski glanced at his watched and said, _"It's barely quarter to eleven and you're done. Well I guess you can go back to camp when your done eating lunch."  
_  
I headed to the back the line, pulled Magnet a side, and apologized for this morning, _"Magnet I'm sorry for the way I've been acting...it's just that I'm not the biggest morning person."  
_  
He sort of tilted his head to the right and squinted then smiled.  
  
_"No problem...kido,"_ he said jokingly and then taking his place in line.  
  
I shook my head and went to go stand behind Zero.  
  
When everyone received their lunch I went to Rex's hole where everyone else was gathered. I sat next to Caveman and began to silently eat my lunch.  
  
_"If Mom would have come any slower with our lunches then we would have been dead from starvation,"_ everyone nodded with mouths full but there was something I didn't get.  
  
_"Whose 'mom'?"_ I whispered to Stanley.  
  
_"Oh...um do you remember Mr. Pendanski?"_ I nodded _"Well...that's mom, and we call him that because we miss our mothers."  
_  
Caveman returned to eating and I glanced at Rex who was laughing with his sandwich griped tightly in his hand then taking a bite. I instantly felt bad for him he barely knew our mother. I felt as if I had robbed him of a relationship with her. Therefore, for the remainder of the time I ate my sandwich in peace then got up and headed back to camp where I could be alone and catch up on some well-deserved sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well I done with this much...I know...I know a little boring but the next one will be hot! So review me or e-mail which ever floats your bloat and tell me what you thought.  
  
I want the readers to get a mental picture of Leslie a.k.a Ice so go to **www.tvtome.com** then look for **'My Wife and Kids'** and when you get that web page.  
  
Scroll down until you find **'Jennifer Freeman'** and click the link.  
  
There should be a picture in the right hand corner, and if not go back and there's a group picture at the top of the sitcom's homepage.  
  
Since some of you may watch the show, you know whom I am talking regarding. 


	5. Just DayDreaming

Disclaimer: Not much to say this time but if I think of something I will inform you.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It's been almost a two months since I got here and not quite everything is the same. The other campers treat me like I'm one of the guys now instead of a girl.  
  
Squid's okay but I'm getting a little aggravated by that damn piece of wood in his mouth. He flaunts around the camp as if he's Rex or something. He thinks he is the shit and it bothers me. Squid is good when you need someone to scare off harassers; matter of fact he does a real damn good job. He is the only one here who will use the weights deliberately as if we are tired as it is by digging holes. Sometimes he likes to pick on me when the others aren't around, even though I know he's just fucking around it kind of gets to me. I hope he gets wood poisoning or something.  
  
Zigzag is one hell of a character! He always gets me laughing sometimes he doesn't even have to be talking it could be the expression on her face. He was watching Jerry Springer and he kept screaming at the 'fat Gorilla woman' as he called the static filled television. One time when he was digging, he stood there drops his shovel and spins around. When we finally calmed him down, he said he was praising the rain Gods. He is really good if you need someone to keep you up while you're in the sun all day, but that can also be a bad thing. At night, he won't stop talking to himself or to no one in particular. He is so loud that the other tents can hear him. Through thick and thin Ziggi is a real good friend and I can see myself in this hellhole without someone like him to laugh with.  
  
Armpit in only one word to describe 'reek'. He literally does not enjoy taking showers; I mean he lives in his one stench. He eats, digs holes, and sleeps; that isn't the healthiest situation in the world to be in. I recall one hot day when he came up behind me in the Rec. room and gave me the biggest hug you can think of. He kept me in this little death grip for about fifteen seconds. It was disgusting and Caveman said I look a light shade of green when I came too. He loves...getting ready for a fight especially during dinner or breakfast. Overall, he's a big teddy bear and he's dubbed himself my new big brother in addition to bodyguard. Hey, don't get me wrong being the only girl has its benefits dibbs on the pool table, extra shower tokens I could go on and on...  
  
Caveman the most picked on out of all the boys...he seems to me like he doesn't have a backbone. He allows Rex to take all of his bread and the rest of the boys to put their dirt in his hole. The poor S.O.B has something we don't have...letters. That's why the guys make fun of him so much...I why I envy him so dearly. I wish I could get some letters...but one would be good enough for me. Sometimes he lets me read letters and I miss life in the B.K with cousin Monica. Even though she completely sold me out, I still love her regardless of what she did to me. It makes me feel bad when I write letters to her and she doesn't write back. In a strange 'Twilight Zone' way, I have found another me in Caveman. He is the part I don't show around anyone but him...he has brought out my soft side. When no ones looking Caveman and I hang out and act like four year olds. He makes me happy that I don't have to act like a complete bitch all the time.  
  
Zero...well I don't have much experience with him he's always quiet and never likes to interact. Usually he is the second to finish digging his hole. He goes into the tent, lies on his cot, and looks up in some sort of a daze. I've tried to talk to him but he just blows me off as if I weren't there. I remember one time we actually had something remotely close to a conversation. I was looking for my Barrett I have I may have dropped in the boys tent. I went searching around until I came upon a old yellow stuffed animal. I picked it up, examined it and came upon the conclusion that it was a giraffe then someone yelled for me to put it back. I jumped to see Zero right in front of me. I was a bit frightened at first but I held my composure and narrowed my eyes resembling what he had done. I gave in and tossed him the animal and begun to exit. Then he tapped me and apologized for being an asshole. Then something weird happened we had a conversation. It was not your run of the mill exchange of words, this was the real McCoy. We sat there for about an hour talking about each other's lives and it was deep. Zero understood me on a spiritual level...he looked past my boobs and saw me...my soul.  
  
Rex that's my Superman! He never lets anyone fuck with me...let alone get within inches of me without recieving the third degree. I love it! Sometimes I get sad because if he lived with mom and I he would have never let Lawrence hurt me. Sometimes I wish I could tell him about the eight years that he has missed out on but I can't...it hurts way too much. Every time I think about how I was abused and raped, it makes me feel dirty and worthless. I every time I gathered enough courage I don't do it because it makes me feel as if he won't want me anymore. Some nights I have dreams of them laughing at me and pointing telling me how dirty I am. Then I wake up crying in a cold sweat. Rex knows I have bad dreams and so does the rest of D tent so a few nights a week he lets me sleep with him. I feel safe around him I know he would hurt me or let any one hurt me. If I could be, the judge Rex would get the Brother of the Year award.  
  
Magnet is the most obnoxious person I have ever met. He is always trying to flirt with me when no one is looking. I can't help but blush; my knees go weak every time he glances at me. My entire body turns into jello when brushes up against my or when he is making sexual passes at me. I remember one day it was a heat wave going through the camp and Magnet took off his shirt and what I saw...I liked. He was built...he had muscles and he had a great tan and tattoo of what looked to me was a joker with some writing around it. I love being around him I feel so safe, but not in a brotherly way. He keeps telling boys around here who mess with me that I am his chica. Anyone who does mess with me Magnet gets possessive and wants to kill them. Like the time this boy kept groping me and then I told him to stop for real. Magnet held my cry for help and almost the guys shit less. Then he put his arm around my shoulder, and escorted me away from the scene. I kind of feel really girly around him like I want to look my best...then other times I want to kill him because he is acting like a jackass.  
  
"Hey Ice! Stop daydreaming it's time for dinner!" Rex says sticking his head into my tent.  
  
I snapped my head up, smiled and closed my diary. I hoped off my cot and slipped on my boots.  
  
"Okay! I'm up...damnit can you keep your skirt on!" I yell walking out the tent.  
  
Rex laughs and slings his arms around me. He picks me up and he goes running for the mess hall. I lay in his arms laughing until he drops me.  
  
He gives me a hand up and we go arm and arm in the Mess Hall...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey, sorry for not updating sooner...it's been drama central at school. Well who did you like it...I know it was short but the story is on a schedule.

I just thought of something for those of you who do not know B.K stands for Brooklyn, New York.

Please Review it will make my day much brighter and I would like to give a very special shout out to MILAGROS! Thank you so much for your review a really appreciate them...matter of fact I appreciate all my reviews. Well I have to go benchmark tomorrow and I need my sleep. NITE =D

-Spiggi


	6. Lunch with Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own Hole's but it would be nice if I did, but do own Spike.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
For some reason, today was a particularly humid day, and even last night it was hot too but no one really said anything about it though. I mean it's barely even dawn, and the sun isn't up yet. It's hot as hell out here! Everyone is sweating and we've just left the Library about ten minutes ago. Finally, Mr. Sir shows us where we will be digging on this lovely morning, and we get started not wasting our time with small talk.  
  
By mid morning I was almost done, I had one more foot to dig. I looked over to my left and Zigzag was more than half way finished. Then I turned to my right to see zero climbing out his hole and heading toward camp. He kept his eyes narrow and moody and his head forward while D-tent made rude comments to make him retaliate but it didn't work. About thirty minutes later, I was done and walking back to camp so I could take a nice cold shower all by myself.  
  
After my five-minute shower, I started back for my tent and got dressed. Instead of a hot tee shirt, I threw on a small wife beater and some thick boots. I brushed my hair back into a bun with a few curly strands left dangling and put the locket around my neck. In my opinion, I was ready to go...but where we I go.  
  
'I could go to the Rec. room but there's no one there...everyone still digging,' I thought to myself.  
  
'I could bother Pendanski...but he's out at the digging site. Damn!'  
  
'I got it! It's lunchtime so I'll just go the mess hall and eat...even though I be the only one there. What the hell, I'll just take my music.'  
  
It was settled I grabbed my I pod and began to walk to the Mess Hall. When I got there, I saw the Warden there supervising the boys who were on kitchen. She was probably making sure they did not try anything. Then she turned her head to the door, and looked at me. She smiled lightly and went about her business. I studied the room for my tent but none of D tent was here. I saw a few boys sitting at the tables, some sat with their tents others sat at different ones. That's when I saw a strangely pale boy sitting all alone at a table in the far corner. When I got my lunch, I walked to the far corner where the boy was, in the process I saw a lot friends from the other tents who wanted me to sit with them. They a looked weirdly at me when I declined, and went to go sit with the boy in the corner.  
  
As I got closer to his table, I got a better look at him and it scared me. His entire body was white considering the heat and humidity; he had long jet-black hair that stood up in spikes. He had on thick black lipstick that glimmered in the light. You could tell that he colored his hair because he was sweating so much that it was starting to run down the sides of his forehead. That he would occasionally wipe off leaving marks on his hand and face. His eyes were just as black as his hair but scarier and intimidating. The boy had long pointed ears that stuck straight up and that were white. He had numerous piercing all over his face and various kinds of tattoo's going all over his arms and up his neck. He was very skinny and it made him look like a skeleton. Even though he was sitting, anyone could visibly see that he was tall. I swallowed my pride, put my tray down across from him, and slipped my I pod in my pocket. His head slowly rose upward to me and he stood up, towering me at an amazing 6'10. At that point, I was scared shitless, ready to pee my pants. My throat went dry, my body numb with fear. After about a good ten seconds all I could muster up was,  
  
"Hi".  
  
"Hey", he said smiling.  
  
'Oh shit' I thought 'He has vampire fangs! Who the hell does he think he is Dracula?'  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" he asked me and I did.  
  
"What's your name?" I said trying to developed conversation.  
  
"Everyone calls me Spike, but my real name is David Featherbourne."  
  
"Mine is-"  
  
"Leslie Stephanie Hanes. Am I right?" He said licking his spoon.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Let's just call it a sophisticated presumption. Your related to X-Ray. Is he your brother perhaps?"  
  
"..."  
  
"By the look in your face I'd say you are brother and sister. I had two siblings once, a little brother and a little sister, I was the oldest."  
  
I was afraid to ask but mouth got ahead of me once again, "What happened to them?"  
  
"They both died, including my parents."  
  
"That's horrible...how'd they die?"  
  
'Once again I want to grant myself with the Biggest Mouth Award,' I thought.  
  
He began to laugh almost in vain and said, "I did it...I killed them, it was me."  
  
My mouth dropped and my body tensed up. Everything nerve and instinct told me to get up and run but I didn't.  
  
Then he threw his head back hackled louder and everyone's head turned to us.  
  
"I was kidding can't you take a joke?"  
  
I felt my eyes water up and I jumped up out from the bench and slapped him. I turned and ran out the door my face wet and my vision clouded.  
  
I couldn't see where I was going then I felt something solid and thick. I began to fall but the person caught my arm before I could hit the ground.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Slick and his motley crew of tent mates. Then he released me and I hit the ground with a thug.  
  
"Well...well boys look what the dog drug in...its bitch," the rest of his tent roared in laughter.  
  
I scrambled to my feet only to be kicked back down to the ground.  
  
"Did I tell you to move...you little slut?! I'll get you for taking my shovel. Bitch!"  
  
He began to kick and hit me in pelvis, chest, and stomach area. The laughing died around me and I heard people telling him to stop. Then in a swift motion he hit me with his shovel hands right in the side of my head and everything went black.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I feel bad about teasing Leslie...I mean Ice but she isn't here so I can't apologize to her. Now everyone is giving me death glares and making threats for causing her cry. I kept looking ahead then got up to go back to my tent.  
  
I started to walk to the door and almost stepped on her light pink I pod. She must have dropped it on her way out, so I slipped it in my pocket and went to go find her.  
  
I heard some commotion behind the Rec. room and went to go see if something was wrong. I saw Leslie sprawled over on the ground unconscious, and Slick standing over her kicking her. Without thinking, I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. He kicked me off, and we stood toe to toe.  
  
"That's enough Slick!"  
  
"What fuck Spike?! I thought you were on our side!"  
  
"Well I changed and...um...you should too, before something bad happens to you."  
  
"Who's going to stop me?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Like I said you ain't going do nothing."  
  
"I'll inform the Warden and you know what will happen if I tell them about what you just did."  
  
At that moment, everyone was silenced and the rest of my tent backed off, and ran to A tent.  
  
I knelt down next to Ice and checked for a pulse. Before I could even see if she was alive, I felt someone shove me out the way. I looked up to see one member of the D tent clan. Zero  
  
"What the hell did you do to her Spike?!" he said examining her.  
  
"Nothing...I was-"  
  
"Just get out of here!" He yelled and I took off like a rocket.  
  
I glanced behind me and saw Mr. Sir, Pendanski, and the Warden taking her the Med. Center, which was right next to the Rec. room.  
  
I jumped into a hole that was dug a long time ago bit my lip until blood showed though and cried.  
  
X-Ray  
  
We were walking back to camp when I saw Zero running toward me covered in blood.  
  
"Zero...what the hell hap-"  
  
"You guys those jerks from A tent jumped Ice and the Warden got her in Med. Center now."  
  
'How could this happen why wasn't I there to protect her?'  
  
We all started to run the building with the words Hospital on it. Mr. Sir was standing right outside.  
  
"How's my sister?!"  
  
"It's best if you boys head back to you tent now she'll be fine...but she'll be here for a while. Day or two tops."  
  
"When can we see her?"  
  
"Tomorrow...but don't go messin' wit A tent. If you do the water goes down hard on everybody mainly Ice."  
  
I huffed and shoved passed the other boys and ran to my tent. I kicked my cot and started to throw things around. Then I felt someone grab me and I turned to see Armpit.  
  
"Why her...uh...can you tell me that?! Why wasn't you there watching her?! Why?! Why?! Why wasn't I there Pit...why wasn't I there?!" I said crumpling to the ground with my head in my hands.  
  
Then the whole tent became silent and sat around me in silence.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I glanced at my watch and it read 12:05 everyone must be sleeping.  
  
I snuck back into camp and creep toward the Med. Center when I got there I found her room and the window happened to be opened. I climbed in, went next to her bed, and looked over her. She was hooked up to a lot machines and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"I know you can't hear me but I going to say this anyway...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you in the Mess Hall and this would have never if I had kept my mouth shut. Just to let you know I'd give anything to be in your spot. You're the first person who's been nice to me in a long time." I whispered to her then I heard someone coming and I slipped her I pod in her lifeless hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
I tiptoed to the window, climbed out, and ran back to my tent.  
  
LESLIE  
  
I opened my eyes and gripped my I pod tightly in my have and whispered, "I forgive you."  
  
Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
WOW! That took me forever and I'm tired. It was 10:00 p.m. when I started and now it's 1:50 a.m. What can I say thinking of a chapter off the top of my head is hard especially this long. Well please REVIEW! Have a nice morning.  
  
-Spiggi 


	7. Officially Missing You

**Disclaimer**: Sorry I have not updated in a while but my mommy decided to redecorate the house right after my six-day vacation to my uncle's house. Once again, I offer my sincerest apologies, now on with the story.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
**X-RAY**  
  
I woke up to the rays of the sun shining in our tent and I looked around to see everyone gone but me. I scrambled to put my glasses in my pocket, put on my jumpsuit and boots hopping I could sneak pass the Warden and Mr. Sir.  
  
'_Why in the hell didn't them punks wake me up_,' I thought darting to the tent flap.  
  
Then I heard footsteps coming toward me but I remembered that I could not see because I did not have my glasses on. I took another step forward almost collapsed to the ground but caught myself. I straighten out and felt a hand on my shoulder. I put on my glasses then turned to see the Warden standing right in my face.  
  
"Warden I-I-I...the bell sounded but I didn't get up, you see the guys didn't wake me, and I know it's my responsibility but-." I cut the excuse when I saw the look in her eyes, but the slowly softened.  
  
"X-Ray come inside the tent I think there's something we need to talk about," she said putting a firm grasp on my shoulder while leading me inside the tent.  
  
**SQUID**  
  
This morning we all had to get up early as usual this morning except for X- Ray; the lucky bastard got to sleep in. I'm guessing it has something to do with Ice but I hope it ain't too serious.  
  
It's pretty quiet today...no one's talking, just shoveling. All you can hear is the metal hitting the dirt and a few coughs now and then. Since it is so silent, everyone is going hell of a lot faster today. I guess when things are quiet you get time to think and by the time I had done my full share of thinking I was practically done. I glanced up and everyone seemed finished as well. We all left the site at the same time and everyone looked dead but not in a tired way. They looked as if the life and happiness had been sucked right out of them.  
  
'_Well nobody really slept last night, I don't think any of the campers did. There was a creepy mist over the tent as if we had been possessed by zombies. After X lost it, we sat there for a long time then individually we got up and went to lie down on our cots. Nevertheless, my mind began to wonder away just like everyone else.  
  
X Ray was the last one to get in bed, he sat there face stone cold looking for a dupe. He didn't cry though that whole thing, he just sat there staring straight forward, as if there were no tomorrow. He was in a trance of some kind and no one could save him. It's not like I expected him to but I kind weird seeing him so defenseless. In a way a feel pity on the poor guy, he almost lost his sister and at the same time has to be a leader, wow! He couldn't save her to prove how much he cares and now he can't even avenge her. What a bust!_' I thought.  
  
'_No one except for X is actually out of character just quiet, but Magnet is sure getting pretty damn close. He looks like the devil's spawn, going around not being him. One, he was the first person up in our tent and fully dressed. Two, he wasn't making that hyena laugh that he does everyday. Three, today if he did talk while we were digging then in was in Spanish. Four, he didn't try and take my spot in the water line, which was weird in it's own way. Finally the fifth reason why I believe he is the devil's spawn is because he almost broke my nose when I asked him was he okay_.' My mind in wondered once again but only to be sucked back into reality.  
  
As we reached the camp everyone headed to the tent first to see if the was any news on Ice. When we got the X was laying on his cot staring toward the ceiling with a dour expression on his face.  
  
"X-Ray how is she?" asked Caveman who was apparently the brave one out of all us at the time.  
  
He sat in an up right position and his eyes rested on us. They seemed dark, scary, and cold compared to him usually. "How the hell do you think she is? She's laying in a fucking coma right now!" everyone was in pure shock and unable to talk.  
  
"Huh," is all I could say.  
  
His eyes suddenly soften a little bit and he looked toward the floor.  
  
"The Warden came to talk to me about Ice and she said that Ice had slipped into coma in her sleep. Warden also said that she is in critical condition and had to be taken to a real hospital."  
  
A silence fell over the room until Magnet said, "When will she be back."  
  
"She has twelve surgeries...nine of them are minor the other three are major. If she comes out of the coma that she is in, then they say no more then a month. The doctor's did say that the coma was no problem and she snap back in no time at all."  
  
The room fell still once again until Zero got up from his cot and said, "Ice is a fighter...bet you she'll be back in about half that time." Zero said leaving the tent.  
  
We all mumbled a little bit and headed to the showers. Out the corner of my eyeball, X-Ray pulled Zero aside.  
  
**ZERO**  
  
X-Ray pulled me aside while the rest of the guys went to the showers. He looked down at me, his eyes were menacing and to anyone else intimidating. Not me I glared at him too as if we seeing who would blink first.  
  
About a minute later he backed down and looked at me as if he were about to say something.  
  
"Zero tell me what happened."  
  
**CAVEMAN**  
  
I had just got done with my shower and I saw X yelling at Zero and then I saw him stalking toward A tent and Zero quick on his heels.  
  
"D tent!" I yelled as loud as I could and we all raced off in the same direction as X-Ray.  
  
When we got there, X-Ray was beating the shit out of Slick and then rest of his tent came out and tried to defend him. That didn't go over so well because before I knew it all of 'D tent' and 'A tent' were in a serious brawl.  
  
We were kicking some ass but something was a miss...or someone. I didn't see Spike anywhere and he is apart of their tent too and he should get the same treatment.  
  
**BANG!**  
  
It was a gun blast and everything stopped. I looked over behind me and Mr. Sir, Mom and the Warden were standing there tight-lipped, and an unambiguous look of fury in their eyes.  
  
The Warden took A tent back to the Mess Hall for their kitchen duty and Mr. Sir/Mom took us back to our tent.  
  
"What the hell was you boys thinking?"  
  
No one spoke fearing that, we would kill the moment.  
  
"What'd ya'll expect to accomplish by beating up those poor boys!" Mom said not knowing of what he had said.  
  
"POOR! What the hell do you mean by POOR?" X-Ray jumped up out of a fit of rage.  
  
"Now X-Ray stay cool...the A tent are getting their punishment for what they-" Mr. Sir was soon cut off.  
  
"They nearly kill her and you give them kitchen duty! That's a real fucking punishment! No what they got today was a real penalty... _ojo para un ojo...diente para un diente_. Eye for a eye...tooth for a tooth. " Magnet said as we all nodded in agreement.  
  
(AN: _I really hope that the Spanish was done correctly, and forgive me if it isn't. If it is wrong, correct me in a review and I'll change it. Thanx!_ )  
  
Everything was silent for about a minute and then Mr. Sir shook his head and said, "Each of ya'll dig three holes a day as punishment for defying my authority." With that, he walked out the flap and Mom followed suit.  
  
Once again, everything was quiet until Zig turned to Pit to ask him something.  
  
"How long do you think we have to dig three a days?"  
  
"I dun no"  
  
He answered turning over and going to sleep. Abruptly Magnet got up and went outside on the stoop.  
  
**MAGNET  
**  
'_I can't believe this bullshit...those assholes are getting away with murder and it ain't right! Ice didn't deserve a damn thing that happened to her...she so sweet and innocent. I would have killed one of those morons if I had the chance.  
  
I have no clue way would anyone want to hurt someone like Ice. She the most beautiful, voluptuous, sexy, and glamorous creature I have ever met. I wish I were there when it happened...I would have protected her from them. She is a great person and she wouldn't hurt anyone. I bet she was scared when they were hurting her...helpless. They could have killed her if there was enough time.  
  
Man I miss her...when she flirts with me for no reason and don't size me up by looks or anything...like some people. The way she laughs...it's like music when you listen. She isn't a dummy either; she's a real intelligent individual if you talk to her like a person. Not to mention, Ice is one hottie under that jump suit she has one hell of a body. I accidentally walked in on her dressing on time. She had on underwear and a bra but damn! That girl can get a man up on his game. I really miss her..._' I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see zero looking me dead in my face.  
  
He sat down beside me and said, "You miss her too, huh?"  
  
I nodded and nothing else was said between us...it was quiet the most peaceful quiet we've had in days.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I'm done please review, hoped you liked it!  
  
I'm going on a '**Mental Holiday**' so I won't make any new entries for a bout 2 weeks or so. Thanx for your understanding.  
  
-Spiggi 


	8. Great Expectations Revised!

**Disclaimer: School starts on the August 23rd and I not done my summer homework.**

****

****

**Leslie**

**I arrived here around 12:00 a.m and hung around in Mr. Sir's office so he could get my statement. That took about two hours because the phone kept ringing. Then I had to go to the nurse's office so that I could get an okay on digging. Warden told me to go back and get some sleep. On the outside, I said sure but on the inside, I declined with excitement. I bolted to my tent in such anticipation that I almost forgot that I'm not suppose to be running. When Slick pounded the shit out of me I had suffered, a lot of eternal injures. Now I have to take the pills pain in abdomen and head. I had to have two surgeries on my knee and I have to have thirteen more in the near future but until then I wear a brace. (A.N: It's kind of like a kneepad but bigger.) **

**So I got to my tent and found everything the same as when I left. I flopped down on my bed I was already in my jumpsuit so I didn't have to worry about changing. I looked at my watch and it read 2:30 a.m. I then decided to listen to my I pod and catch some zzz's. I woke up to the vibrating of my watch and I had ten minutes until the bell.**

**I crept into D tent very quietly while everyone was sleeping, it had been almost three weeks since I had been at Camp Green Lake and I missed being here. Everyone looked really uneasy while the slept and I had the perfect idea to wake them up.**

**The first cot that came to mind was Caveman's and I knew that he was the lightest sleeper in the tent. I strolled up to him and saw him laying in the fetal position. I steadied myself at the end of his bed and...**

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

**He screamed so loud when I landed on top of him and jumped out of bed putting his fist up. The next thing I knew, everyone had scrambled out of their beds and the lights were on. When they saw me; their mouths hung wide open and everyone was silent. **

**I sat there looking each face, mesmerized in the moment and the I said, "Are ya'll going to stand there all day or come and give your girl a hug?"**

**They didn't need to be told twice, because within seconds all of them where smothering me in hugs.**

"**What happened?"**

"**How come you're not still at the hospital?"**

"**How did you get here?"**

"**Are you digging?"**

"**Are they sending you home?"**

"**Did you get to see the aliens?"**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Hold on boys one at a time! No, let me see how I answer this...**

**Nothing. **

**They let me out early because I was doing better than expected. **

**I don't think we have to go over this again. **

**Don't know. **

**No.**

**No.**

**I'm here because I fit in but if you don't desire me here...then I'll disappear." I said starting to get up with a smile on my face.**

"**No! We want you here but you just came out of nowhere." Armpit said.**

"**I know! Ya'll can't make it a day without me," I said laughing.**

**Everyone one snickered and Rex looked serious...seriously pissed.**

"**Enough with the bullshit...what the hell happened!" He yelled and everyone was quiet but mostly scared.**

"**What is your problem?! I can come back hopping to get a little love but it seems like you got something stuck up your ass!" I said right in his face. He was taller than I by an inch was. **

"**Yeah...X chill," chimed in Squid.**

"**Don't tell me to chill. Man, why don't you chill," Rex said then he turned to me and said. **

"**Look I'm sorry and glad you're all right but I want to know what happened that day "A" tent. I believe we want some information." Rex looked at me apologetically and everyone else nodded wanting answer.**

**As if by pure magic and the grace of God, the Horn sounded to start digging.**

"**Well, I guess it will have to wait then, huh?" Armpit said as grabbed his things and verbally ushered me to the outside so they could get dressed.**

**I was waiting for them and ZigZag and Caveman came out first so I decided to go with them. As we walked to the 'Library' I was greeted by many smiles, nods, and 'welcome backs'. Soon everyone was outside, I went to get my shovel, and the Warden was there to stop me.**

"**What in the hell did you think your doing?" she said as she folded her arms and rose an eyebrow.**

"**Getting my shovel and you," I said reaching for my shovel.**

"**Why don't you go back to your tent and rest while I'll get someone else to dig your hole for you, while you take it easy for the rest of the week," the Warden suggested.**

**I declined and promised her that if I felt any pain that I would stop and tell Pandenski or Mr. Sir. **

**Then ZigZag and Caveman were going over to the breakfast table and ate those repulsive soggy syrup filled tacos. **

"**Aren't you going to eat?" Caveman asked me with a mouth full of that stuff.**

"**Naw...man I'm straight."**

"**You gotta eat something chica or you'll get sick," said the voice of a concerned Magnet who was right behind me.**

"**I ate 'fore I got here." I said eyeing him.**

"**Whatever," he said walking away.**

**We soon entered the digging site where everyone took their spot and begun digging. For some reason it was taking me longer to dig than usual and that means double the work.**

"**I'll be here all night." I muttered to myself.**

"**No longer then us," Squid said since he obviously heard me.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked quite interested.**

"**We've had to dig three a days for a fight." ZigZag answered.**

"**A fight! What do you mean fight? Who fought? Why would you guys do something so stupid?" **

**They all stared at me for a minute then Magnet spoke up.**

"**We fought to save your honor."**

**I didn't understand what he meant at first then it dawned on me. They fought 'A' tent to salvage my rep. I stood there for a minute feeling completely guilty for making the dig three a days.**

"**Ice!" I turned to see Magnet calling me to the Water truck.**

**I didn't want any water; I didn't deserve any water. It my fault that their suffering now and they are not worthy of this pain. I feel like such an ass.**

**I began to dig faster and faster then the shovel got stuck. I couldn't pull it out, so I began tugging at it feverishly until it came out and I went flying back in my hole... **

**I had somehow landed on my knee I hurt like hell and I screamed. Everyone came running and Magnet was the first to fish me out the hole. They all began to surround me and asked how I was.**

"**Are you okay?" Caveman asked.**

"**I'm straight."**

"**What happened?" Rex asked inspecting my knee.**

"**I fell trying to get my shovel out the ground...it was stuck."**

"**Your going back to the tent." Rex ordered.**

"**No I'm not!"**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**No I'm not"**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**Both of you chill out! Ice your not going to dig another foot and Rex she ain't going back to the tent alone. This way we can make everyone happy." Squid ordered.**

"**Then who's going to dig my hole."**

"**I will." Zero said with a slight smile on his face.**

"**I can't let you do that! You already have to dig three holes as it is and I can't let you do something you deserve!"**

"**Deserve?"**

"**Yes! It's my fault that you have to dig these three a day now and I can't give you more holes to do."**

**He stared at me for a minute they all did.**

"**Ice I'm done besides the fight wasn't your fault we decided to fight and we have to pay the consequences." **

**Then I grabbed my shovel and went back to my hole. For the rest of the time we dug in silence I was the last to finish. Armpit waited for me and helped me finish.**

**Since dinner was over I went straight to bed with my knee throbbing.**

**3 DAYS LATER**

**I have successfully gotten them off my back about the 'A' tent incident. Now they are concerned about what I am eating. For the past three days, I haven't been able to consume any food because of my guilt. Today my knee hurt more then ever and I hate it! **

"**Okay come and get em,'" Pendenski yelled to the campers waiting to get their shovels.**

**I rubbed my eyes, and grabbed my head. Everything felt really fuzzy and I couldn't stand up straight. I'm so but hungry but I have a hole to finish. I grabbed my shovel and sat on a bench waiting for everyone to finish, when Slick came over and...**

****

****

**I was going to write more but I will wait until next time. Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**fugeeeee: I really appreciate the review but that ain't gonna happen. Hey, ya never know!**

**Thank you though!**

****

****

**Preview: Chapter 9!**

_"**What did drive you to drugs?" Pendanski shout standing up abruptly as the room went as quiet as mice.**_

_"**He raped me! He was the one who drove me to that pain! My father...my stepfather he killed my mother and marked me for life! How dare you? I don't want to go back to that pain ever again!" I looked around the room with tears in my eyes.**_

**_I looked at everyone's faces...the truth had come out. I stood up from my chair and fled the building back to my tent..._**

****

**-Spiggi**


	9. Group Therapy: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.

* * *

"What's up slut?" He said putting his hand on my knee.

"Get the hell away from me...you asshole," I yelled and punched him.

He fell back on the ground with a clunk, and his nose gashing with blood.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled shoving me off the bench and sent me crashing into the ground.

I grabbed my shovel and smashed him in the stomach with it. He curled into a ball, and then I hit him again in the back of his head. I thought I had knocked him unconscious and begun to scoot away. Then he grabbed my leg and I screamed.

D tent came to free me and Rex separated us and began to beat the shit out of him. Magnet picked me up and put me in his lap, and I tried walked away, more or less limped.

Before I could actually take another step, my knee gave out and I collapsed to the ground. This time Armpit scooped me up and took me over to where the Warden was.

"What happened," she said as he me down on the bench next to her.

"Slick came over and attacked her," he said gently.

"Where is he now," she said menacingly.

"Right here," Rex came up dragging Slick behind him.

"Mr. Sir! Pendanski! Get over here!" she yelled at the two figures in the night like sky.

"Oh Lord!" Pendanski gasped as he clutched his mouth with his hand.

"D tent get to the digging sites!" she told my tent as they turned around and prepared to leave.

"What the hell are we going to do with him, he can't even stand up straight," Mr. Sir said helping him in an up right position.

"He will dig...she doesn't have to!" the Warden instructed the two councilors.

"Wait! I can dig...no one else has to suffer on my account," I said standing up in front of her proving I can dig.

"Fine...but any pain and you come straight to me!" she said turning on a heel back to her cabin.

I smiled at the two men standing me; grabbing my shovel and said, "Well, Mr. Sir, Pendanski I'm off."

I trotted back to the digging site eyeing D tent in the distance just starting on their holes. They looked up and saw me with questioning looks in their eyes. I found a spot in between Magnet and Rex.

"What are you doing here?" Caveman asked.

"What does it look like? I'm digging," I said as I drove my shovel into the ground, picking up a clump of dirt.

"I thought the Warden would let you stay in the tent or something," he said in response.

"I guess she didn't," I answered and kept on digging.

3 HOURS LATER

It was getting more humid by the minute; I could not breathe at some point in time. Now the lunch truck was heading toward us...I contemplated on eating then, I decided against it.

"Come chica, lunch truck is here," Magnet said hopping out his nearly finish hole.

"Naw, I got to finish this hole," I said continuing to dig.

"No you don't, you have to eat," Rex said attempting to pull me out of my half way finished hole.

"Leave me alone, I ate this morning," I tried not to say above a soft voice.

"No she didn't," Magnet said coming up from behind Rex.

"Stay out of this, Magnet," I said glaring at him.

"He doesn't have to," Rex said in his defense.

"We're worried about you and this is shit your pulling is driving us insane." Squid said from behind.

"I'm okay," I said trying to be as convincing as I could.

"No your not...you need help Ice," Zero said taking my shovel from me.

"Give that back," I said reaching for my shovel.

"Ice! Stop it!" Rex yelled holding me back.

I elbowed him in his stomach, he let me go, and I fell back into my hole. They all stared at me with disapproving looks on their faces. I got up and out of my hole and tried to get away but Magnet wouldn't let that happen.

We began to struggle and he had a pretty good hold on me until I bit him. He let me go and I began to get away again. This time it was different I couldn't see, everything hurt was numb at the same time, it was extremely hot and the last thing I remember was someone screaming my name.

X -RAY

That girl has lost her damn mind; she hit me and just bit the hell out of Magnet. If looks kill, she would have dropped dead on the spot. I look over in her direction as she begins to sway back and forth in and deathly manor. She looks pale then; I could see her eyes roll in the back of her head as she tumbles back into a hole.

"Ice!" I scream running to the hole she just fell in.

I pull her the hole and adjust her in my arms, and then I yell for Zero to get Pendanski. He comes over and radios in for the Warden and Mr. Sir. They come within minutes of the incident and the Warden tells me to put her in the back of her car. I did as I was told, and then that quickly she and Mr. Sir are gone.

Pendanski stood there a little dumbfounded at first as if he were waiting for direction. Then he regained composure and served us our lunches. Everyone ate like a pack of rabid dogs and dug like there was no tomorrow so we could see Leslie.

We basically ran back to camp and up to the Med. Center, where Mr. Sir was waiting outside. When we got close enough he stopped us and told us to go back to the tent. After being in our tent for the better part of an hour Mr. Sir, Pendanski, and the Warden came to tell us the news...if there was any to tell.

"She's stable," was the first thing the Warden said and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ice body was extremely dehydrated, lacked nutrients, and her knee had dislocated itself again," the Warden said as if she was reading from a list.

"She will spend the rest of the day in recovery, and then she **will** be back for dinner. There **will** be someone monitoring her every move the next week or so. Do I make myself clear?" she said with one hand on her hip.

We all nodded our heads and waited for dinner to roll around. By seven, word had spread like wild fire about what happened to Ice. Everyone was cutting us looks while we were walking to the lunchroom. It got quiet when we actually got a chance to sit down.

It was a miracle when she walked in...

ICE

I was so worried when I walked in the Mess Hall, nobody saw me at first. Then when I started to pass the tables, everyone got quiet and I got my food and went to my table. D tent just stared at me for a minute then made room for me. I sat between Caveman and Magnet. We ate for a good five minutes, but I just pushed my food around.

"Eat it," Rex said his voice filled with venom.

I looked up and saw that everyone's faces were filled with revolted expressions toward me.

I wanted to die on the spot but I decided against knowing that would only start more trouble. Therefore, I took a spoon full of beans and shoved them in my mouth. I thought I was going to die, but I held it and ate more. Once they were satisfied with my portions, they turned back to their food.

"Ice you do know your not digging for a while," Magnet said turning to me.

"Yep," I sighed looking at my food.

"Your going to stay off your feet for a while." Rex said as everyone was getting up to dump their trays.

Caveman told the guys he would stay back with me so, once I was done I dumped my tray and we rolled out. No more than thirty seconds after leaving the Mess Hall out of the belly of the beast came A tent.

"Lookie here boys she's serving our country by doing the camp starting with her own tent. We call next!" Slick said strutted up to us, and then Caveman stepped in front of me.

"Ahh...her pimp is protecting his well spent dollar."

Before I could say anything Caveman charged at him with full force knocking him to the ground. He blacken Slicks eye and busted his nose. I finally decided that it was enough and pulled Caveman off the ground. He struggled for a minute and then after what seemed like forever, I led him in the direction of the tents.

"What the hell?" Rex said as he caught a glimpse of the scuffled Caveman when we walked in.

"I'm fine, we met up with A tent leaving the mess hall and...let's just say we exchanged some words," he said smiling while lying down on his cot.

"Did they hurt you Ice?" Rex said about ready to walk out the tent and bust some heads.

"No...I'm okay," I said timidly unsure of my answer.

"Look go back to your tent so we can talk about what's going to happen next," he said pointing to the flap.

"But X!"

"No buts! Now go we have to talk," I looked down in defeat then glanced around the room at everyone and they had the same looks he did.

I turned on a heel and left; I went to my tent and tried to listen to their conversation but it was hopeless. They were speaking in monotone so I couldn't hear a damn thing.

5 DAYS LATER

Over the last few days, everyone has been on the red alert. The only thing the guys ever let me do alone is use the bathroom and if I take too long then one of them comes to check on me. I feel so cluttered and I can't even take my frustrations out on digging. I wake up the same time they do, eat when they do, sleep when they do, but I have to watch them dig. It isn't fair the way they're treating me. I don't have friends I have bodyguards.

"Ice are you okay," Magnet asked me touching me.

"Yeah just tired," I smile at him.

"Piggy back ride," I nodded and jumped on his back and walked with no trouble to the digging site.

As he walked, I noticed how good he smelled, it was like a baby lotion and cinnamon. When we got there, he let me down gentle so I didn't hurt myself.

"Oh no," Caveman said turning his head around.

"What is it?"

"Look," he pointed no more than a yard away was A tent.

"Damn! We're just gonna have to ignore them," Rex said already starting on his hole.

Everyone gritted their teeth and begun digging. No more than thirty minutes into it did, A tent just had to open Pandora's Box.

"Whoo! It's hot out here...we're all digging so hard and then again some people don't have to do work. They have the Warden tied around their little finger." Slick yelled over to someone in A tent pretending to have a conversation.

"I wonder who you could ever be talking about." Handles said who happened to be Slicks right hand man.

"I bet Ice knows who I'm talking about. Don't you...you little bitch!"

I looked at the ground from where I was sitting and I looked at everyone in D tent and their faces already hot from the comment.

"A few punches should have toughened her up a little." Handles said as all of A tent chuckled except for Spike.

"I know...I read her file. Ice suffers from over doses, drug abuse, physical abuse, mental abuse, and sexual abuse." My eyes widen when he mentioned that. "She had to go the nut house for a while, because her daddy was messin' her too bad."

At that point, everyone had stopped digging and were feeding into his horrible truth.

"So Ice along with doping you up, and beating the brakes off you, did he fuck you too!"

Within seconds of his sly ass comment, Rex took off first for Slick and then followed D tent.

A brawl engaged the boys in a bloodbath. In the distance, I saw Pit about to hit Spike with a shovel. I jolted over there and jumped in front of him as he had done for me previously.

"No!"

"Move Ice," but I refused and continued to protect Spike.

"I said NO!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Mr. Sir, Pendanski and the Warden stood there lips pursed and ready to kill.

"D tent and A tent I want you back in your tents now!" the Warden yelled as everyone scurried in different directions.

I helped Spike up and over Mr. Sir and when I turned the guys were heading to the tent without me.

When I got there, they were waiting for me, faces screwed up in pure madness.

"What the hell was that?" Rex said getting up.

"What are you talking about?" I trying to play the dumb role.

"Is Spike your boyfriend, now?" Pit yelled erratically.

"No I-"

"Cause it sure looked like it from where I was standing."

"I was just-"

"Who side are you on?"

Before I got a chance to rebuttal, Pendanski stuck his head in.

"I want ya'll in the mess hall now." He left just as quickly and so did everyone else.

I exhaled harshly and briskly walked toward the mess hall. they were sitting in a circle like in those movies where they confess whether their alcoholics or are in need of anger management.

Pendanski: Does anyone like to discuss what happened here today?

"..."

Pendanski: Stanley, how about you?

Caveman: We fought.

Pendanski: Was it worth it?

Armpit: No! (He said looking at me.)

Pendanski: You had to fight for something or someone.

ZigZag: They were making up all this bullshit about Ice and we defined her.

Pendanski: Language Ricky...and I thought you would be happy you beat them again.

Magnet: We thought so...but things don't always work out the way you plan.

Pendanski: What is that suppose to mean?

Squid: When you try to defend your friend's honor, they screw you over into the dirt!

Ice: I didn't-

X-Ray: Don't even; you protected that loser when he was the one who hurt you in the first place.

Armpit: Why would you do something that stupid?

Ice: That's not how it happened!

Caveman: Enlighten us then.

Ice: Spike didn't start the fight between us and A tent, Slick did. I guess he still held a grudge from the shovel incident. I met Spike at lunch and while leaving I was attacked. Spike was the one who jumped in front of Slick and defended me. He snuck inside of the med. to see me. I feel like a jerk for not apologizing and stopping this madness sooner. So hate me if you want to...I'm so sorry ya'll.

Zero: Really?

Ice: For Real. I was embarrassed that you'd think I was some kind of punk.

X-Ray: Never.

Pendanski: I think you were wrong for having us go through this sooner.

Armpit: Mom, it's over...

Pendanski: Well, you put us though a lot of stress!

Ice: Pendanski let it go! They did why can't you.

ZigZag: Why don't you ever call him mom?

Ice: He's not my mother and it's a free country so I can do whatever I want.

Peandanski: I'm not their mother and they refer to me as such. Why can't you?

Ice: When God bless you with estrogen I'll let you know.

(When I made that statement snickers where heard in the room, and Pendanski seemed upset that I questioned his manhood.)

Pendanski: Do you miss your mommy? (He said emphasizing the word mother.)

Ice: Yes, but if your attempting to make my feel mediocre because I choose not to make you feel important, then I'm sorry.

(Pendanski gave me an icy glare that could have cut straight through me.)

X-Ray: What do you have against our mother?

Pendanski: Nothing at all Rex. (He smiled a sugar sweet one.)

X-Ray: Then leave her out of this conversation.

Peandanski: Fine. I'm only trying to help Leslie over come some disturbing past events in her life.

Ice: What are you talking about, now?

Pendanski: Let's see (He said whipping out my file.) your excessive drug problem, frequent hospital visits, overdoses, drug rehabilitation hospital, and, your claims about your father being abusive. (He once again said smiling.)

Ice: One my father never did anything to me; Lawrence is a different story, two I experienced with Puff the magic dragon, and coke a couple times...never did them again. Three I use to have many 'accidents' and hurt myself, therefore I went to the hospital...a lot. Four the overdose, meaning I only had one, was also an accident. Five the troubled teen's home was a safe haven from bad habits.

Pendanski: If you're such an accident-prone person then what was the need for the loony bin instead of a simple medication.

Ice: Lawrence couldn't afford it.

Pendanski: It says here that Lawrence was an enormously successful businessperson, you were well off.

Ice: He was extremely meager with his money.

Pendanski: Five mansions, thirty cars, living personnel of eighty, a penthouse, three of the largest privately owned yachts in the country, an island, and three private jets. I don't call that meager.

Caveman: Your dad was loaded!

Ice: He is not my father!

Caveman: My bad, calm down damn.

Squid: You still lived the life of the rich and famous, how was it?

Ice: Go to hell...

Pendanski: Hmm...We're breaking new ground.

Ice: Shut Up!

Pendanski: How did you feel when your mother was savagely murdered?

X-Ray: Leave her out of this!

Pendanski: What are your feelings on the issue? Do you miss her?

X-Ray: One she's not an issue, and two of course I miss her she's my mother?

Pendanski: Where were you when she died and did, you see again after she abandoned you and your father?

The entire room was filled with immediate tension.

X-Ray: We got a call about 3:00 a.m. that morning saying she died and my father and I went to the funeral. It was beautiful and so was she...and no, I had never seen her after she left until she died.

Ice: I never knew you were at the funeral.

X-Ray: I didn't see you either...my father only wanted stayed for the service.

Pendanski: Leslie...how did you feel?

Ice: It hurt.

Pendanski: Is that why you started taking drugs and tried to kill yourself?

Ice: No (My face burning with anger.)

Pendanski: Why did you run away? The center said you were making progress and you home life had stabilized.

Ice: Well they lied...so I went to live with my cousin Monica.

Pendanski: (He scanned the folder and spoke.) You started selling drugs and were caught therefore ending up here. Am I correct?

Ice: Yep

Squid: Why did you start selling when you knew they hurt people?

Ice: Why do you care?

Squid: My sister died because of drugs.

There was another brief silence in the room and the Pendanski spoke again.

Pendanski: Now you see how people like you hurt others.

Squid: Leave her alone or I'll-

Ice: Drugs was an escape for me. I felt whole when I took them and I felt loved. It was as if I needed the X and it needed me. Home wasn't a hot spot before my mom died or after, I hated it there so I left. I sold drugs because it felt good to see people hurt as much as I did. I would see them on top of the world when they were high, but when they down it was a different story.

Pendanski: So the pain that you wanted to inflict on others made you want drugs.

Ice: No...Just leave it alone already.

Pendanski's eyes began to twitch, his face turned an ugly shade of red, and he stood abruptly from his chair.

Pendanski: What did drive you to drugs! Or are you just to embarrassed to admit that your a liar!

Ice: He raped me! He was the one who drove me to drugs! My father...stepfather killed my mother and stole my innocence! He beat us so much they knew us by name at the hospital! How dare you? I don't want to go back to that pain ever again!

I looked around the room with tears in my eyes. I examined the faces and saw pain, anger, remorse, sadness, confusion, and nervousness. I stood from my chair and fled the room back to my tent...

* * *

Preview: Chapter 10!

He began to kiss me more fiercely while his hands roamed my body. I was uncomfortable and tired to move but his weight was overpowering me.

"Magnet stop it," but he wouldn't listen and to remove my jumpsuit.

"Please...no!" Now my eyes clouded with tears.

"Shut up, you know you want this!" He said entering me...

* * *

Sorry that took so long! Anyway, please **review**!

-Spiggi


	10. Group Therapy: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes.**

I looked around the room with tears in my eyes. I examined the faces and saw pain, anger, remorse, sadness, confusion, and nervousness. I stood from the chairs and fled the room to my tent...

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 10:**

I got back to my tent and collapsed on my bed. I had told my biggest secret to the entire tent. Now they know I'm a complete phony...a slut. I shut my eyes tightly and cried trying to wash away the last 24 hours. I get up and start throwing things around until I can't stand. After what seemed like an eternity I bolt out of the tent and race toward everything I know...holes.

* * *

**CAVEMAN**

The room filled with a deathly silence as the biggest scandal of all time unfolded right before our eyes. I had no idea she was carrying around all this baggage, and here we are not making it any easier. Everyone's faces are different but one thing is for sure Ice needs help.

"Well, that was some get-together, huh?" Mom said attempting to lighten up the mood.

We all threw looks of hate at him.

* * *

**X RAY**

I don't know how to feel right now, I want to be angry but it only hurts. I want to kill but I can't. My main goal right now is to save my baby sister. When I think about it everything fits, the nightmares, her fear of men, her defensiveness she had all the signs and I couldn't see them.

"Shit!" I snapped up from my chair and walked hastily toward the door.

"Where you going?" Armpit yelled and the guys followed.

"We should have stopped mom sooner!" I yelled picking up the speed and raced to her tent.

"What the fuck," Magnet mumbled.

Her tent looked like a tornado had ripped through it, everything was chaotic. Ice was nowhere to be found, and then I told Ziggy to run back and get the Warden. Within minutes, she arrived at our tent with Mr. Sir and Mom hot on her heels.

"What in the hell?" she exclaimed looking around the tent.

"We gotta find her," I yelled.

"I know this," she said removing her sunglasses. "Now will someone please explain to me what just happened?"

"Well, it's obvious that the tent was vandalized by-" Mom interjected.

"Not the tent you moron...Ice!"

There was silence, "Well don't all speak at once." Within seconds, the entire story spilled out of my mouth like water from a well.

"Oh my...Mr. Sir gather the other tents in front of the Mess Hall, and Pendanski go get flash lights, whistles and water." She barked orders to the two me as if they were mere animals.

Then she looked to us and raised her eyebrows and immediately getting message we hurried out the tent to the already crowded Mess Hall.

"As some of you may have overheard one of our very own has disappeared, and it our job to find her. A-C Tents will search around this perimeter," Mom said while making hand jesters. "D-F will search around the holes." Then the Warden stepped up after him and said, "If we find her before dawn then there will be no digging for the next two days." The whole crowd cheered because it was rare when we did get time off but I could care less as long as we find her. "Its 8:00 now you have eight hours GO!" With that, the hunt was on, not for an animal, but my sister.

* * *

**6 hours 45 minutes Later**

**ZERO**

These past few hours have been hell, we searched every hole, every rock and it is almost dawn. Personally, I'm surprised that the tents have not given up yet, except for A tent. Spike...I heard he stayed to help; maybe he ain't that bad.

I came to the next set of holes and heard movement in one of the holes and I smiled knowing it was Ice. Only to my surprise was a family of yellow spotted lizards.

I huffed and continued to walk with my head glued to the sky. Seconds later, I saw a mountain shaped like a 'thumbs up'. I stared at it for a few more seconds then I turn right, only to trip over something. I look back to see...

* * *

**ARMPIT**

When all hope of finding Ice was gone, we hear a whistle in the distance. X-Ray was the first one there and I'm the last with the help of Caveman on a count of my weight. When I did get there, the Warden crutched down and helped Ice up. With seconds, Ice was on her feet, giggled and skipped back to camp.

'Is she really that crazy?' I thought as everyone returned to their tents except X.

"What's up, man?"

"I don't know Pit, is this how she suppose to feel? Why is she acting like ain't nothing happen?"

"I don't know but only time will tell she can't stay like that forever. Sooner or later she'll break." I said not even believing myself.

He nodded back semi hopeful, and walked back to the tent as I lag behind with my mind wondering...

* * *

**SQUID**

These last few days have been surreal. Ice is going around acting like little Miss Mary Sunshine, while the rest of us sit and look stupid. At breakfast, she came in with a big smile on her face, and chattering. Mom said after she went to sleep just play along, but I don't know how long I keep this fake ass grin up.

"Hey, Ziggy what's on TV?" Ice said sitting next to him by the TV.

"Nothing...are you okay?" He questions.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep on asking me that?"

"We're worried."

"Ziggy the last thing you need to be worrying about is me."

"Hey Squid," she said giving me a hug.

"You never hug me."

"I know that's why its time I start doing things differently."

I notice something about her eyes; every time she would smile, they would fill up with tears. I hate seeing her like this and if I ever run across this Lawrence asshole, its open season he's dead...

* * *

**ZIGZAG**

X-Ray called a meeting in D tent tonight; the leaders B, C, E, and F were there too. The tent was too small for everyone. We all love Ice and want her back, not this front she putting up.

"Aight ya'll, I called this meeting on behalf of Ice and how much we need her out this hole she's in."

"She been actin' all lotty dotty since the other day," the leader of C tent spoke.

"I know, don't they have a medical term for this shit she doing," the leader of B tent asked.

"Depression!" I injected.

"No! Stupid that's when you sad all the time," the leader of F tent corrected me.

"Denial," Magnet said from his bed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's when...um you go through a horrific situation and you try to go about your life like ain't nothing happen. You act real happy for a while until you can't do it anymore, then you break..." He explained while trailing off saying the last part more to himself than us.

"What makes you think she has that?" Caveman says.

"My mother had it for a while?"

"Why?" I said nosing back in his business.

"This ain't Hawaii 5-0 so cut the twenty questions, now back to Ice?" X-Ray said taking the heat off Magnet.

"What do we do to fix the problem, and get baby girl back," the leader of E tent demanded.

"There ain't nothing we can do but wait," Armpit stated.

"Fuck waiting, I'm sick and tired of waiting. I want her back right the fuck now!" X-Ray yelled which startled me.

"How do we get rid of it? Magnet?" Squid said looking at Magnet who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have an idea," Zero said from the corner on his cot. Everyone grew silent and looked at him.

"Well."

"I saw this show once where this lady was going through the same thing and her friends kinda ignored and put her down until she cracked. We cater to her too much right now, so let's give her some **space**."

"What! That's...extreme." Caveman exclaims.

"It just might be extreme enough to work." X says hopefully.

Over the next ten minutes, we all work out this plan to make Ice crack. The rest of the tents go back and inform the others of our plan that goes in motion tomorrow...

* * *

**X-RAY**

This is it, everyone nervous as hell to see how this shit gonna turn out. The worst thing she could do right now is hate us. We woke up bright and early and walk to the 'Library' to get breakfast and shovels. Ice comes jetting across the open terrain to us.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" She asked smiling. We rolled our eyes and walk past her to get to the digging site.

"What'd I do?"

"Look we're not your slaves' chica; it's not our jobs to wake your lazy ass up." Magnet said coldly, as I smiled inwardly.

Then without warning we swaggered past her and out to our site leaving her dumb founded.

"Wait up!" She screamed from running to catch up.

The rest of the day continued like that, not including her in conversations, excluding her from lunch. After digging, we left her to dig alone which I had reservations about but I knew it had to be done...

* * *

**MAGNET**

I feel horrible about what she's going though but Ice has got to show more emotion than...happiness when she knows damn well that ain't what she's feeling.

I took a shower and went back to the tent, where finally I'm alone.

"Magnet," a weak voice comes from the entrance.

"Ice, I'm dressing, get out." I harsher than I meant to.

"Please don't kick me out; I don't wanna be alone," she said with her head down.

"If you stay...I leave."

"No!" She grabbed at my arm digging her nails into my skin causing me to bleed.

"Bitch," I yelled unintentionally pushing her to the ground.

'Fuck!' I thought and was about to help her up until she curl into a ball and cried.

I approached her warily then put my arms around her loosely, when she grasped onto me.

"Please don't leave, I promise I'll be better! I swear... I don't want to be alone anymore. Say you don't hate me, I will do whatever you want, just be my friend again." I looked strangely at this girl, a fragment of whom I once knew.

"Chica, don't cry nobody hates you," I kissed the top of her head and held her tight as she continued to cry.

"You guys were being so mean," she said shaking violently.

"We're jerks; we only wanted you to act...how you felt." I said as Caveman stumbles in. I mouth the words "GO" and he nods consciously and is off.

She calms down after a minute and settles herself on X's bed with his pillow wedged between her knees and chest.

* * *

**CAVEMAN**

We come into the tent to see Ice hunched up on X's cot and Magnet sitting on the edge of his bed nursing his bleeding arm. Ice looked like she must have been crying or something because her face was red and swollen.

"What's up?" X says to Magnet.

For the next few minutes, Magnet explains what happened before we walked in. We are both saddened and excited about her mood; thank God, it worked.

"We don't hate you?" X reinforced.

"Everyone...and I mean everyone was being horrible to me, what was that about?" She asked wiping her nose like a child.

"We had a meeting with...the...other tents. We had to do something because we were going to lose you," he said carefully, anxious of her reactions.

"Wow! All this stress for me," she said surprisingly.

"Of course, Chica we love you." Magnet said smiling.

"We just want you to know that it's okay to cry," said Armpit.

"Why...did you do all this?" She asked unsure.

"You were actin' like everything was fine when it damn well wasn't...I mean shit Ice you was scaring the shit out of us! We didn't want you to have no nervous breakdown cuz you holding all this in. D tent is your family and if you can't talk to your family then who can you talk to." Squid said looking her dead in the face.

* * *

**MAGNET**

She gazed around at everyone's faces, like magic this beautiful Ice Queen began to melt right before us. Tears that had started to well up in her eyes fell down her cheeks, like rivers. Soon she was letting out years of pain and shame. One by one, we gave her a big hug and let her know we cherished her deeply.

After about five minutes, Ice finally wiped her swollen eyes, got up and readjusted herself. Then another enchanting thing happened with her. Not out of being fake, or hiding something she...smiled.

DING!

"There's the bell for dinner," Armpit said keyed up.

"Pit all you think about is food," Squid laughed at his friend's habit.

"Whatever Dude," Pit said snatching Squids hat and running for the Mess Hall. Squid laughed as he ZigZag took off after him.

"Looks like things are back to normal," Caveman said to Zero as they headed out the door.

Then there were three X-Ray, Ice, and me.

"Magnet can you give us a sec." X-Ray ordered me more than asked.

"Oh...right," I rubbed the back of my neck and walked out the flap to the side of the tent. I positioned myself where I could not be seen nor heard.

"Leslie, baby girl I am so...so...so sorry," X said as my eyes went wide because he used her real name.

"Rex I never blamed you for any of this...if anything it's my fault." Ice murmured.

"No it isn't, it's that jackass Lawrence's fault, and put this on mommy's grave he **will** die for what he did," X-Ray's voice became dark and unlike him.

"Thanks for the sweet gesture but all I need from you is you. Revenge is blind and the last thing we need is you being let out only to be thrown back in a prison." Ice spoke wisely.

"But-

"No buts, promise me you won't do anything stupid, dangerous, or against the law to even the score," she said walking toward the flap.

"Okay," he muttered disappointedly.

"You know what you could do?"

"Anything."

"Love and accept not only my heart but my scars and imperfections for what they are," Ice half whispered and questioned.

"You know I'll hold you down." X-ray hugged her coming out the tent.

"See, this is why I love you! Now lets hit the Mess Hall," Ice grabbed his arm and headed off in the opposite direction.

I breathed in a deep sigh of relief because they didn't catch me. All of a sudden, I wasn't hungry anymore. I just sat there and thought about what kind of person could cause this much damage in Ice's life. After what seemed like a millennium, I heard footsteps.

* * *

**ICE**

With that, Rex and I left the tent to the Mess Hall where hopefully everything could be normal again. Magnet was nowhere in sight during dinner, to me it was really boring without him. Therefore, after dinner the rest of the tent went to the Rec. Room while I on the other hand went to find Magnet. I started to head for his tent first then I remembered something and headed to mind. That's when I caught a glimpse of him sitting on the ground against the tent.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"I was just...thinking," he said as if he were talking to thin air.

"No, I mean why were you skipping dinner to sit in the dark?" He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"The guys told me it was your idea."

"Huh," he whispered finally looking at me.

"About me being in denial and you having the cure," I smiled at his confused face.

"That was Zero, he had you little antidote I only diagnosed the problem," he chuckled.

"Well, you're still my hero," I joked. "Thank you."

"No biggie," He hugged me.

"So how did you know what exactly to do," I asked curiously.

"Let's just say I had a friend una vez sobre pasado." He said, as his voice gets darker.

"Who?"

"My mama," he smiled sadly.

"Can you tell me about it," he nodded.

"It was about four years ago when it happened; my brother Oscar was working the grave shift one night at the local 7/11. I guess these guys came in and were trying to pinch the place, they wanted everything out of the cash register and Oscar said no. They started to vandalize the store when my brother turned on the silent alarm. One of them saw him press the alarm and he...he...shot Oscar (between tears). Those...bastards shot my big ermano and made off with the money, my brother's gold chain and all Oscar got for defending that estupido store was...a bullet in the head." His voice cracked on the last part as he wiped away his tears.

"My mama was heartbroken when she found out she cried and cried for days. My papa was never around, so Oscar was the only father figure I ever had. There were nine of us total, but only six lived at home. There were plenty of mouths to feed but I knew mama couldn't do it on her own. The oldest of us Julia came home to help out with stuff. I was just a little nino and I didn't know what to do...I was only twelve. My brother's murder was an open and shut case, 5-0 didn't give a fuck. My mother went crazy..."

Magnet was quiet for a long time before saying anything.

"She would hold conversations with herself and call out Oscar's name as if he was there. She would fix him a plate at dinner and at breakfast talk to the thin air and not us. We begged her to let us get her help but she refused and insisted she was fine. This shit went on for about three years and only got worse. Then she started to completely ignore us and gave herself all to Oscar. I hated him for that...when he died he took my mother with him. Julia was starting to get impatient with mama and one day I woke up and she was gone. I guess she went loco too, but I can't blame her. I knew we couldn't last that long so I stole and the more I did it the easier it became."

"Magnet?" I asked but he put a finger to my lips and continued.

"All I wanted to do was see her smile. She hadn't done that or anything else in a while. She stayed in bed 24/7 and we were her nurses, us kids had to grow up way before our time. We had to feed her, bathed her, changed her, and medicate her. Soon the neighbors got suspicious when our electricity was shut off and eviction notices were practically covering our door. Within no time at all CPS (Child Protection Service) was snooping around. That put us on high alert and we were ditching them left and right. It was working for a while but you know me, my hands are like magnets and I just wanted her to feel better." He stopped.

"What happened?"

"My mama loved dogs almost as much as she loved Oscar. One day I was walking home from school and I saw this cute little mixed breed puppy, then I thought how happy she would be to see the dog, when I brought him home. My mind started to work, I had it all planed out, and everything...I was going to name him Oscar. Besides, you should never let a puppy as sad looking as that locked up in a cage, that's inhuman. Well as I made my way through the store, I made no eye contact until I met the eyes of a puppy. It was the most hermoso thing I have ever seen. I quickly lifted her into my pocket and began to stroll out the store and my pocket started barking. The store clerk stopped me and told me to empty my pockets. I did, took out the dog made a break for the door. Well I got about two blocks and heard the sirens. I was scared and the cops didn't make it any better, I was sentenced to eighteen months. In the end, all I did was make her cry...again." He chocked out wiping more tears away.

"What happened to your brother's and sister's?"

"CPS came back and split them up after I left. I know two of my sisters live with my tia Maria in the Dominican Republic. Julia adopted the youngest two, and my abuela took my oldest brothers. My mama went to a...ah...insane asylum." He muttered as I embraced him in a hug.

"You've been through so much." I said still holding him.

"This whole camp is just one huge therapy session waiting to happen!" He jokes.

I laugh and look into his eyes...his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, then his lips. 'Wait I can't think of him like that!' I thought and turned away from him.

"So if you don't mind me changing the subject, what about your family?"

"Magnet...you did a defiant 360 on our little heart-to-heart," I said smiling.

"So?"

"I'll make it short, my mom and I left my dad and X when I was six. She met Lawrence got married; he beat us and then killed her. He got full custody of me then locked my up and made me his personal slave. One night he got piss drunk and raped me. I did drugs had an overdose, then he shipped me off to a hospital for troubled teens. After a year, he came and got me; let's just say the old shit started up again. One night I slipped him sleeping pills and ran away to join my cousin Monica in New York. She was the girlfriend of this major drug lord...or something. I had to earn my keep somehow so I sold X, coke, weed and hydro in the local raves. Long story short, I made the mistake of selling to a cop and was caught, Monica didn't stick up for me and now I'm here."

"That's fucked up." He said looking in my eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to slice that bitch six ways til Sunday but I didn't, I can't hate her. It's the same reason why some part of me can't hate Lawrence."

"Why hell not!"

"Because...my heart is too big," I answered trough tears.

"That's the best part about you."

"The worst too, I mean I had plenty of opportunities to kill him but I copped out somehow he made me feel guilty about what happened, that I was dirty he was clean, he was right and I was wrong and..." I stopped to think about what I was saying. "...that I seduced him into making him have sex with me and then he would call me names." Once I had finished the statement, his muscles tightened and his face turned unsentimental.

"It wasn't your fault that...that low life shit head is reason. You didn't do anything wrong the most important part is you got away. You found the strength to leave, can't nobody take that away from you. No one walking the face of this Earth is perfect, everybody got baggage just like you, but the only difference is your better for it. Look at all the people who love you, everyone in this God forsaken camp. Don't you ever let me hear you calling yourself out like that again!"

"Thank you," I whispered throwing myself in his arms. I look up in his beautiful eyes and something happened that I never would have predicted.

* * *

**MAGNET**

She is so amazing...her eyes, nose, hair, and lips. I couldn't resist she was so fine. I haven't been with a girl in months. I gently pressed my mouth to her open one. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and her lips so soft like clouds. She seemed frozen as I kissed her. Then gaining control of my sanity I jumped back from her.

"Ice I am so sorry. I took advantage of you...shit I fucked up. Ice I'm-"

Out of nowhere, her mouth crushes mine silencing me then she pulled back and says, "You talk too much."

We kiss again but this time to a rhythm, her tongue matches mine, as we get comfortable. I pull her close into me and tighten my arms around her tiny waist. She moans lightly as I intensify the kiss. I want more of her so I began to quicken my pace with the kiss and she matches my every move her tongue locks with mine, my mouth smashes against hers, our teeth occasionally hit, but it's okay. After what seems like an eternity, we broke apart.

"Wow," I spoke as if they were the only words I knew.

"I know," she mumbled against my mouth kissing me. "What if someone catches us?" I asked fearfully, as she laid sweet kisses against my neck.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She asked massaging my lips with her tongue.

"X-Ray, and that fool is not to be taken lightly," I said pushing her away lightly at a safe distance.

"Don't sweat it; we'll just have to be... cuidadoso," she spoke seductively.

"Ah...chica you speak Spanish?" I asked grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into me.

"Si, seis years." she said against my neck.

"Know any other languages?"

"German...Italian...French...and of course...English," she replied between kisses.

"Damn...well aren't you the little linguist," she chuckled.

I was just about to kiss her again when I heard the rest of the tent coming so I pushed her behind my tent and stepped out of the darkness.

"Magnet what are you doing out here in the dark?" ZigZag asked.

"Taking a piss," I snapped.

"Why did you miss dinner?"

"Ziggy, what fuck is this, twenty questions?"

"No, but-

"Then stop," I argued getting strange looks from everyone.

"Are you coming to bed," X-Ray cut in while he signaled the guys inside the tent.

"In a minute," I said confidently but my eyes must have said differently cause he pressed on. X had a special talent of reading right through you truth or lie he would find out and I was scared.

"You wanna talk about it?'

"No, wanna think about it but when I put my thoughts into words you'll be the first one I call." I responded smirking.

"Don't be a wise ass," he smiled.

"Okay, dad," I joked back.

"Serious though, I'm here if you need it. Shit, they don't call me the leader of ya'll sorry asses for nothing."

"Yes sir...Leader Sorry Ass...sir!" I pretended to salute him.

"You got jokes! Night Magnet," he said turning into the tent.

"Night," I call back but he was already in the tent.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms pull me away from the tent.

"Listen they can't catch us cause I'm not big enough to take on all of them," I said fearfully.

"Grow a spine we won't do anything I just wanna talk," Ice smiles as we sat on the steps of her tent.

"Okay." I smiled back kissing her cheek.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked candidly.

"That was blunt!" She looks at me and says, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No I'm not a...virgin I lost mind a year after Oscar was killed. There was this girl in my neighborhood and everybody wanted her...girl had an applebottom **(applebottom-adj. a butt.)**. She was easy so I made a bet saying I could get her, and I won the bet. I didn't know she would be so...attached. Girl started writing me letters and shit, so I started to dodge her ass the best I could. She found out about the bet and put a pistol to her head-

"She killed herself!"

"No, the gun wasn't loaded. So instead, she told her punk ass brothers about what happened. They wanted to start shit with me. Little did they know I was in a gang, we called ourselves The Family. We were small but deadly maybe give or take 85 to 90 members. So once they started shit Family got involved and that wasn't good for them. It got personal when I heard that them fools was swankin' **(swank-****v. to brag; boast)** about killing Oscar. At first I ain't believe that shit but then one night I saw one of them wearing his chain and I knew it was fate." I grew silent and looked at her expression.

"You killed them...didn't you," she said undemonstratively.

"Yes, but when you kill that shit stays with you and if I could take it back I would," I say glancing in different directions. "That experience alone has limited my sexual partners, and when I did have sex I made sure the girls knew there were no strings attached."

"You did use protection right? Cause it's dangerous to have that many partners-

"Yes, I used a rubber every single time. Shit, I wasn't stupid I didn't want no babies or diseases!" He answered almost offended that I had asked the question.

* * *

**ICE**

He has been through so much, first he loses his brother, next his mom falls apart, and then he kills her brother's murders.

"So is that where you got that tattoo from?" I asked pointing to the Joker on his well-toned bicep.

"Yep"

"So how many different people have you slept with?"

"Gosh...um...I dunno...fifteen...twenty max," he whispered looking a little shameful. "It wasn't by choice or anything."

"Now I'm confused."

"I was lieutenant to leader of the Family and he like hand picked his successors and I was the one that would be next in line to take over the Family when the time came. In order to do so I had to be the one to 'initiate' the new members. Many girls thought they were tough...so we had to see how tough..." he trailed off.

"You had to gang rape them didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't rape because -

"You had their permission," I smirked finishing his sentence for him.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not completely naive to the code of conduct of the underworld."

"Can I ask you something...personal?"

I looked at him funny and asked, "Well what the hell we been talking about for the last hour? 'Cause if that ain't personal then I don't know what is."

"How many times did...Lawrence, you know...um...make have sex with him?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Only when it rained...that wasn't often, maybe once or twice a month."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything," I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"What are we?" He says pulling me close into him.

"Huh?"

"Are we just friends or something...more?" He traces my lips with his fingers.

"How about...more," I proposed kissing his fingers.

"I like that, but it's our little secret...okay," Holding out his pinky finger.

"I promise," entwining my pinky with his.

"Get some sleep," hugging me and kissing my temple.

"Good night," finally letting go and parting ways.

* * *

**MAGNET**

It has been a week since Ice and I have hooked up, and I don't regret a minute of it. I can only say it has been a grace of Dios that we haven't been found out...yet. We have to sneak around and ditch the others just so we can see each other. X is a little suspicious but Ice and I do an okay job by covering our tracks. When we do meet it's always after lights out, and we make sure no ones awake. Mostly we just talk about stuff to pass the time, nothing too serious.

* * *

**ICE**

It has been a week since that night, when we confessed the world to each other. Tonight after curfew, I'm meeting him out by the holes where we can have some privacy.

"Lights out!" The warden's voice signaled all the lights that were on in the camp to shut off simultaneously.

I smiled, laid there and waited for the signal that would seal our fate for the night.

"Wake up sleeping belleza your principe is here to carry you away." Magnet's sexy deep voice whispered in my ear.

"Si, Papi," I smiled up at him and kissed quickly. "I'm all yours, tonight."

Magnet smiled grabbed my hand and led me out of the tent to the holes. He kept going to the holes that had been dug years back that were the furthest away from the camp.

"Wow, this is pretty far from camp," I stated nervously.

"Don't worry we'll be back in our cots long before dawn," he murmured then let soft kisses massage my ear.

"Wait...um...don't you want to talk or something," extremely worried knowing where this was leading.

"You trust me right?" I nodded my head.

"Well when you say stop then I'll stop. So can we please continue chica?"

"I guess," I answered and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He stared at me for a minute as if he were contemplating something, then his lips pressed against mine waiting to be accepted. I finally gave in and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. He began to kiss me more fiercely while his hands roamed my body. I began to get uncomfortable and tried to move but his weight was overpowering me.

"Magnet stop it," but he wouldn't listen and began to remove my jumpsuit.

"Please...no!" Now my eyes clouded with tears.

"Shut up, you know you want this!" He said entering me...

* * *

**MAGNET**

DING!

There goes the morning bell to start our day and I'm the first one awake.

'Wednesday,' I thought maliciously.

Ever since, I was a little nino I always hated Wednesday, it was in the middle of the week and bad shit always seemed to find a way to fuck up that day. Oscar was killed on a Wednesday, I was arrested and hauled off to jail on a Wednesday, and my worst CGL days were on a Wednesday. Now I know it isn't going to be a good day because my nerves, which are on edge, kept me up since two o'clock this morning. On top of that, I get this intense constipation feeling brewing in my stomach, which by the way is hitting me at full force.

"Come on Magnet...get up buddy," Squid yelled in his thick New York accent.

"How about I don't and say I did?"

"Magnet you looking a little pale do you want me to get Mom," X asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm up," I manage to say.

"Good lets rock and roll," ZigZag shrieked and ran outside the ten leaving all of us partially deaf.

After recovering from our semi traumatic experience, we begin to get dress. Then out of nowhere, a loud scream filled the air that made all of us jump.

"Ziggy, man stop screaming! It's way too early for that shit!" X-Ray boomed in the direction of the tent opening.

"It wasn't me...it came from...," ZigZag trailed off as we saw him make his way to Ice's tent.

'Not again...please God don't let this be another one of those Wednesday!' My thoughts begged to God as we all made our way to her tent...

* * *

**ZIGZAG**

I was outside holding my breath trying to see how long it would take before I blacked out when I heard a scream. It scared me shitless at first, but then I figured out where it came from. Before I could, have a second thought, my legs carried me to her tent where I found Ice failing her arms wildly, her body jerking uncontrollably, and her ashen tear streaked face etched in pain.

'The exorcist,' I thought but then quickly came to my senses to conclude it was a nightmare.

"No Magnet...stop don't...please no...your hurting me," Ice pleaded as her eye lids fluttered and then squeezed themselves shut.

"Ice baby wake up," I shook her.

Then she suddenly stopped moving and she squinted up at me, "Ziggy?" I nodded my head then she fell into my chest and started to cry.

"Zigzag, what happened?" X-Ray asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked at the rest of the tent but then my gaze fell on Magnet and turned into a hateful glare. Ice griped my arm tightly and I looked into her eyes. She must have known what I was thinking because she was shaking her head no...

* * *

**X-RAY**

We all arrive at her tent to see Zigzag hunched over her, attempting to console her. When I asked him what was wrong he set a hateful gaze at Magnet. It startled me because Ziggy was never mad no matter what went down especially when it came to Magnet they were like best friends. Then he looked at baby girl who was shaking her head no.

"Ziggy," I pressed on impatiently.

"Ask her," He responded in a cold voice. Ziggy removed Ice from him and made his way to the exit.

"Excuse me," he said forcefully and rammed shoulders with Magnet.

"What did I do?" Magnet asked obviously confused.

"Outside," is all Ziggy got out and Magnet briskly followed.

At this point, I am beyond curious to know what's going on so I glance at the other's who shrug.

"What in the hell was that, Ice?" I asked my now calm sister.

"I had a nightmare and it sort of involved Magnet," she whispered.

"Did he hurt you...for real I mean," I asked as my blood boiled with anger.

"It felt real," She mumbled.

"Did he hurt you," She shrunk down back into her cot.

"He's dead!" She shot up and tried to make a grab for my arm.

"No!"

"Guys stay here with her while I go out there and handle them," I ordered hoping Magnet really didn't do anything to her...

* * *

**MAGNET**

What did I tell you; huh, I knew it was going to be one of those days. Well at least I'm not Caveman who has these types of days everyday.

"What did you do to her?" ZigZag ordered shoving me.

"I didn't do shit! Ziggy what the hell are you talking about?"

"She was having a nightmare, screaming your fucking name begging you not to hurt her," Ziggy said menacingly.

"I didn't do anything, it probably someone else she was talking about," I responded with a lame excuse.

"That was the worst excuse I've ever heard, let me find out your even remotely involved with this and you'll find out why they diagnosed me insane," ZigZag threatened poking Magnet in chest.

"Ziggy, let him go," came the voice of an outraged X-Ray.

"But he-

"Go back in the tent with Ice...I got him," X-Ray said calmly.

ZigZag reluctantly nodded his head and retreated to the tent. I breathed in a sigh of relief when Ziggy left my presence but only to hold my breath again when I saw the look on X's face.

'Maybe he isn't mad at me,' I thought hopefully to myself.

"X, man gracias por favor-

"Don't thank me bitch, I wanna know what you did to her."

"Same thing with Ziggy I haven't spent more than two minutes alone with the girl-

"Lying is a dangerous business when it comes to the well being of my love ones, maybe you should choose your words more wisely."

"I'm not lying!"

"No more than two minutes? That night when we found you in the dark, I never mentioned it because I thought it would never escalate but I knew she was with you. She told Caveman right after dinner that she was coming to look for you, and you know just as well as everyone else that I can't be lied to! On top of that when I pretended to go back inside I waited by the door to see what was up. On her first day of camp I trusted you with my own flesh and blood and this is how you repay me!"

"X-

"Don't...speak just listen, until I find out the truth you had better not come within fifty feet of my sister of I slice your throat." I nodded my head knowing it wasn't an idol threat.

"Oh and don't worry this will stay between Ziggy and I, don't want the tent getting the wrong idea if nothing did happen like you say. I swear on my mother's grave if something did happen you better hope the whole camp doesn't find out because you know how protective they are of baby girl. One man can't take on a fleet. Have a nice day...Magnet," X-Ray, said walking allowing his words to sink in.

"It's officially Wednesday," I whispered to myself while trotting to the 'Library'..

* * *

**ICE**

I feel so bad about what happened, Magnet didn't do anything wrong and he was being ostracized by the tent, minus Zero who doesn't talk to him anyway. ZigZag burst into the tent ranting about what happened before I could stop him. D-tent was about to condemn Magnet to death when Rex came in and talked them down. When we were at the 'Library' Magnet wouldn't even make eye contact with me, which by the way I deserve. I tried to tell them he had nothing to do with my dream but their convinced I'm lying. At the digging sight, Rex made Magnet dig away from the group as punishment for something he didn't do. As my thoughts, continued tears were forming in my eyes.

"Hey babe you okay," Squid asked squatting down in my hole and rubbed my arm.

"Yeah," said as my eyes unconsciously traveled over to Magnet.

Squid must have followed my eyes because his grip tightened a bit.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore not like Lawrence did," Squid soothed as he hugged my and then kissed me briefly on the lips.

I jumped back and he looked instantly sorry, but I was more worried about who saw it. The last thing I need was someone else being accused of doing something they didn't do. I looked around and found no one looking except for the one person I didn't want...Magnet. He looked ready to kill then his expression turned into extreme hurt.

"Don't worry, I know you only care for me as a sister," I said kissing him on the cheek and he smiled.

'Shit!' I thought as I turned to Magnet to see him even more hurt then the first time.

An hour later, fueled by anger Magnet was first to finish with his hole. He jumped out his hole with a dangerous allure that embodied him. Everyone must have felt it because they all looked up at him in awe. Everyone's face showed either a twinge of fear, interest, or guilt. I gulped and began to dig faster and faster which allowed me to be done by the time the lunch truck got there.

"I'm going back to camp," I told Rex who just nodded his head.

I start back to camp in a casual stride so it wouldn't look suspious then when I was out of bird eye view I hauled ass. I searched everywhere the showers, the Mess Hall, the tents, Mr. Sir's office, the nurse's, even the urinals. When all hope was lost, I heard a distinctive laugh that sounded like heaven.

'Magnet,' I thought happily as I once again hauled ass for the eighth time that day.

The Rec. Room wasn't as crowded as I thought, a couple of the tents were there enjoying the music going, and the pool table. Magnet was slouched on the couch laughing at a boy who apparently forgot to pay his 'dues' and was now being held down on the weight lifting machine by various members of A tent. I shook my head a walked over to where Magnet was and sat down next to him. He looked unnerved as I plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" He shrugged at the lame conversation starter. "You got done really fast...today!" He inspected his nails. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when you left," I spoke then I hit him on the arm, which gained his attention, but not in the way, I wanted.

"What the fuck do you want?" Magnet spat at me with a venomous look.

"I want you to stop treating me like shit, I'm better than that!"

"Right...you were so much better that you had to whore yourself to Squid right in front of everyone. The funny thing no one said anything but I know for a fact that they all saw!"

I raised my right hand and slung it toward his head hopping it would make serious contact. My hopes were soon deflated as he caught it inches away from his face.

"Now allow me to make this very clear, I never once put hands on a female but so help me God, you disrespect me one more time man or woman...it's on," he said releasing me from his grip.

"Well be a man and stand up to me," I challenged smacking the back of his head.

"Okay keep playing with your life!"

"Keep acting like a child...grow up!" He rolled his eyes and continued to watch A tent torment the poor boy.

"You are no different than them picking fights with things smaller than you."

"Don't get hot and bothered because you couldn't defend yourself," he confirmed but probably mentally smacking himself as soon as he said it.

"Your the one to talk scared shitless when ZigZag cornered you, probably would have defecated on yourself if he didn't walk away. Only a bitch Magnet..."

"When your right your right let me show how a real man walks away...not a bitch," Magnet spat walking to the pool table.

I frowned and sighed deeply as I tried to figure out a way for Magnet to give me his full attention. My eyes scanned the room as she tried to find the ultimate distraction for him. As luck would have it, they landed on A-tent who was still viscously abusing the scrawny boy on the weight lifting machine. An evil smirk appeared as she glanced at Magnet, whom at the moment had his back turned. Then she rolled up her sleeves and made her trek over to the belligerent crowd of boys...

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 11**

"Magnet I warned you to stay away from my sister," a furious X-Ray roared at me as I shielded a cowering Ice.

"If we want to be together that ain't got shit to do with you," I roared and turned away from X-Ray.

"Oh the hell it does," X-Ray roared grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her away from me.

"You don't run my life! I hate you, Rex you know nothing about me, Magnet knows and cares about me. He lets me live my life; he doesn't treat me like a piece of glass ready to break. You need to stop acting like you know me, you weren't there when mom died, you weren't there when Lawrence beat us, you weren't there when he raped me, you weren't there when I over dosed on drugs, and you certainly was not there when those assholes from A-tent jumped me. Don't go all big brother on me when someone I like shows interest. Now...let go of me!" Ice screamed at her brother and flung her arm out of his grasp.

X-Ray's eyes darkened and his facial turned hateful. Ice must have realized what she said because she made a grab for him but his hand curled into a fist and sent her flying back into me...

* * *

Wow! Isn't this a site for sore eyes...an update! I'm so elated to finally get this done and out the way. I'm already working on chapter 11. Live long and prosper!

R

E

V

E

I

W!

-Spiggi


	11. Holding Out for a Hero

**Disclaimer: **None at this current time, oh wait yes there is one.** Bonnie Tyler **performed the song that is seen in italics called **'Holding Out For The Hero'. **The song itself is complete genius because not only is it an 80's classic which is a plus but it appeared on a movie that I love...**Footloose**!

* * *

Recap of Previous Chapter! 

An evil smirk appeared as she glanced at Magnet, whom at the moment had his back turned. Then she rolled up her sleeves and made her trek over to the belligerent crowd of boys...

* * *

"Let him go," Ice demanded easily to the group. 

"What?" Handles asked while holding the shaking boy down on the bench.

"I didn't stutter, Handles. I know you're better than this," Ice cooed.

"You know shit about me, besides this little fucker needs to pay his debt to society!" Handles spoke pushing the cowering boy further down.

"No see I do, I know for a fact that you are doing all this on Slick's command."

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Are you going to be his bitch for the rest of you life?"

"Must you always answer a question with a question?"

"What he's doing is making his tent look like a bunch of lackeys. X isn't the perfect leader but at least we look good. He constantly gets on your case and ya'll get in trouble a lot on a count of him," Ice persuaded.

"Are you fucking running for president or something?" Handles asked annoyed.

"No, all I'm trying to do is get you to look around you. If the Warden were to walk in, what would she see? Who'd get the blame? Most importantly whose idea was it?" Handles froze and glanced at Ice.

Handles loosened his grip on the terrified boy and raised an eyebrow at Ice.

"What are you saying? Ice you know as well as I do that I don't like to postpone an ass whoppin' so get to the point!" He yelled gaining some outside attention.

"How much does he owe?"

"What is it with you...why do you care?"

"What does it matter? Why are you being so defensive...a due is a due, right?" Ice challenged shoving her hand in her pockets and pulling out a hand full of tokens.

"That's not the point...it's the principal," Handle snapped pressing the weights further down on the boy.

"Principal isn't the only thing stopping you from taking these token Handles," she said in a low voice.

"Huh," he asked intrigued.

"You're scared-

"Shit! Bitch I ain't scared of nobody!" He snarled silencing the room completely.

"Now that we have an audience, take the tokens and walk. When Slick gets here I'll take the fall," she swayed with a smile.

Handle thought for a while with the boy remained sprawled under the weights close to tears. Ice tapped her foot impatiently with her hand stuck out. She looked over Handles shoulders and smirked devilishly when she saw who was approaching.

"Handles its now or never...and I'm giving you a pretty sweet deal here," Handle swore and snatched the tokens out of her hand.

He ordered the rest of his tent to let the boy go and as they were leaving, Handles came face to face with a pissed off Slick.

"What the fuck Handles? Why isn't that fucker bleeding and on the damn ground pleading for his life? I tell you to do one fucking thing, be a leader, and you can't even do that right! I wonder half the time what good you asses are," Handles became red faced as the Rec. Room erupted in laughter.

Magnet remained silent and turned his gaze from Slick to Ice in a worried comprehension of what she was trying to do.

"He had his fucking dues then some, so we took that shit! We ain't your fucking runners...she was right. Ice said you would come in here and try to regulate as soon as you saw there was no blood shed. You ain't nobody...just a bitch," Handles roared throwing the tokens in Slicks face while the rest of A tent nodded in agreement.

"Handles is right, you been feelin' yourself for way too long," voiced Saint another boy from their tent.

"That how all ya'll fools, feel?" Slick asked in fiery.

"Yeah, dude get a lil power and he think he God," Neo growled as all the present members of A tent shoved past Slick.

Anyone could have mistaken the room for a comedy club the way the rest of the tents were acting. Some boys were on the floor close to tears while other were trying to hide their amusement. Slick sent deathly glares around the room causing silence until his defiant stare landed on Ice.

"You," he pointed to her as she was helping the boy off the machine.

Ice didn't respond she just smirked and continued to help the boy to his feet. Slick belted out a series of curses and advanced toward Ice and the quivering boy. She waited until he got close enough then threw the boy behind her leaving nothing between her and Slick but air.

"If your going to hit me you might as well do it now," she challenged.

Magnet groaned and pushed away from the pool table and moved closer to Ice with some boys from other tents ready to back him up.

"As you wish," he said raising his fist about to strike her down.

"Before you do though, might wanna look around," Ice offered sweetly.

Slick reluctantly turned his head to see about half the room had him surrounded with Magnet leading the pack. He growled and dropped his fist knowing no matter how much strength he had this was a fight he wasn't going to win.

"This ain't over," he fumed turning to the door.

"Til we meet again," Ice spoke to Slick as he trudged out the door.

As soon as he left, the room returned to normal and everyone went back to their previous activities only after making sure Ice was okay. Magnet was the last of the boys still standing in front of Ice.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"Maybe...do I have your full attention?"

"I guess...because then if I don't you might try to jump off a cliff next."

Ice grabbed Magnets arm and ushered him back to the couch. The two sat in silence for a while then at once, they both spoke.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

"You can go first, I insist," Magnet urged.

"Magnet, I'm so sorry for what I put you through this morning...I mean...with the whole nightmare situation. Even though it wasn't your fault, I should have fought harder for you. It was a bitch move the way I sat back and watch the way everyone treated you...wouldn't blame you if you thought I was a coward. Will you forgive me?" Ice begged.

"Uh-huh...well first off I forgive you for not fighting for me, but what I don't understand is what the dream was all about," Magnet said.

"I had this crazy...sick...delusional nightmare that one time when you and I were sneaking out...you...um...you...tried...I mean...you did...shit I don't know!" Ice exclaimed frustrated.

"Calm down baby...it couldn't have been that bad," he soothed.

"You don't understand...you weren't there!"

"But I thought it was about me," Magnet asked.

"It was...don't play stupid you know what I mean...in my dream you...you," Ice rambled.

"What did I do? Beat you? Cuss you out? Embarrass your ass...no I got it...did I rape you?" Magnet joked.

"Yep," she said solemnly.

"Cuál parte?" He gasped disbelievingly.

**(Which part?)**

"The uh... (cough) rape (cough) part."

"Joda...que el infierno son usted hablando acerca de yo nunca le violó. Cristo...Jesus lo que clase de sueño le hizo tiene?" Magnet exploded.

**(Fuck...what the hell are you talking about I never raped you...Jesus Christ what kind of dream did you have?)**

"Calme sé que usted nunca colocó una mano en mí, pero en alguna parte de mí se debe haber espantado pero en el sueño que usted no era usted...baby usted era violento. ¡Espantó la mierda fuera de mí!" ice responded in Spanish.

**(Calm down I know you never laid a hand on me, but some part of me must have been scared but in the dream you weren't you...baby you were violent. It scared the shit out of me!)**

"Usted sabe maldito bien yo nunca le dolería. la mente ..subconscious ni no tan pronto como usted dice la parada. la parada...I. La chica del momento ellos rameras le saltaron supe que era mi obligación de protegerle, y vaya si cualquiera aún yo mismo quiero dolerle." Ice sniffled.

**(You know damn well I would never hurt you...subconscious mind or not as soon as you say stop...I stop. Girl from the moment them bitches jumped you I knew it was my obligation to protect you, and I'll be damned if anyone even myself wants to hurt you.)**

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," Ice cried.

"Well it's true," Magnet, whispered wiping her tears.

The couple sat in silence to contemplate everything that was said when Ice suddenly pushed Magnet away. She got up and began to walk toward the door when Magnets hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to fix this, I'm going to explain to everyone what's going on between us. If they have any beef with it than they can see me about it," Ice exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's my turn to protect you."

"I can't let you walk into the lions den alone," Magnet whispered getting up.

"Huh?"

"We're in this together, right?" Ice nodded.

Magnet led the way out the door with Ice quick on his heels. Even though it had to be over 90 degrees, all they could feel were chills down their spines and arms. Magnet whose hand was shaking uncontrollably in anticipation felt Ice grab hold and he smiled. When they arrived at D tent, a sleeping Squid and Zero who was seated next to Caveman with a notepad in hand greeted the pair.

"Hey guys...Squid get up," Magnet called out.

Squid moaned and grumbled as Ice began to shake him awake. Magnet side eyed Zero as he slide the notepad under the pillow.

"We need to tell you guys something," Ice said.

"What is it, I want to know too," Armpit whined.

"What is that asshole doing here?" ZigZag spat as he stepped in behind Armpit.

"Stop it Ziggy he didn't do anything to hurt me," Ice pleaded.

"Like hell he didn't your just covering for his sorry ass," Squid yelled.

"Squid...instigating is so unbecoming of you," Ice scolded.

"But he-

"No buts...Magnet did nothing to hurt me, if anything I'm the one who hurt him," Ice whispered.

"Shit, now I'm confused, I thought you had the nightmare about him," Armpit asked sitting on his bed.

"She did...you see we have been um...well," Magnet added.

"Spit it out," Caveman spoke up.

"We've been secretly going out for a while," Magnet said.

"What's a while," ZigZag snapped.

"A week or so," Ice interjected.

"Jesus...why didn't ya'll say anything," Pit asked Magnet.

"We...well I mostly was scared that ya'll would come after me," Magnet confessed.

"Damn straight but that still don't explain your nightmare," ZigZag spoke spitefully.

"Listen I can't really explain the nightmare being that I don't even understand it myself. I mean the only reason why I guess the dream came was because in my life the only time when men showed me affection were when they tried to hurt me. When Magnet never hurt me, it must have hit a soft spot, because all this time I have been _waiting_ for him to disappoint me and with the _waiting _came the fear. The fear of being hurt was too much to take so the nightmare came." Ice explained.

"I guess that makes since," Caveman nodded in agreement.

"Make I don't know how everyone else feels but I sorry for...everything," Zigzag apologized.

"Me too," Squid and Caveman choired in.

"Just take care of her, and there wont be any problems," Armpit fumed but then smiled.

Magnet smiled as all the boys gave their approval of he and Ice being together, even Zero smirked in favor of the sanction.

"Group hug!" Ice announced.

"Ah...no this is a Kodak moment all on its own," Magnet said.

"Fine, but it isn't a Kodak moment, though."

"Why not," Ziggy asked.

"X-Ray," they all bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Then we'll just have to tell him," Caveman proposed.

"No! I think I should be the one to tell him, on my own. He won't go off on me when shit hits the fan. So until then just don't tell him or anyone else, agreed?"

"Okay," they said in unison.

The group slowly began to file out of the tent heading in different directions but with the same sentiment on their minds, 'What about X-Ray?'...

* * *

**MAGNET**

I sorta feel like that girl in the Western movies whose boyfriend is about to do a showdown. I feel all nervous and anxious about the whole situation because I should be the one who deals with X-Ray not Ice. I mean look at me I'm comparing myself to a **woman **in an old Western flick.

'I'm a bitch,' I thought spitefully to myself.

Why am I allowing my girl to face off her brother in my favor? Matter of fact why is she always defending herself or others? I'm never there to protect her, in the end all I am is a shoulder to lean on...almost like her best girl friend or something. Well this time I gonna change all that I'm no longer just a shoulder to lean on, I'm her hero.

I know what I have to do and I ain't gonna punk out of shit, because this is where I have to show her I'm a man.

"I gotta find her," I whispered right before taking off in a heated run.

I probably look like a chicken with its head cut off the way I'm running around the camp searching for my girl before she talks to X-Ray. I spot her as she is walking behind the Mess Hall.

'Gracias Dios...she's alone,' I thought.

(**Thank you God**)

I suddenly slowed down my fast-paced run into a slow stroll as I collected my thoughts preparing what I was going to say. When I got to the back of the Mess Hall Ice was going around in circles taking to herself.

"Lively conversation your having there...can I join," she giggled and nodded.

"What are you doing behind the Mess Hall taking to yourself?"

"Um...just thinking about what I'm going to say to my brother. Speaking of, you need to become a ghost in a minute because I sent for him to meet me here."

"No...No, hell no! I can't let you do this," I yelled.

"Okay...I'm lost."

"All your life you had to fight, you were always the one defending yourself and other people and that shit pisses me the fuck off! For once, allow me to be your knight and shinning armor. Allow me to gallop in on my white stallion and save you...let me be your hero," I pleaded passionately.

"Damn...boy I have never met anyone as poetic as you, but no. I know you mean well and you want to protect me but I don't need it...never have, never will. I'm not the damsel in distress type all I need is to know that your got my back."

"I don't want to have your back...I hate being your backup, your shoulder to fucking lean on. That shit ain't right, I never had a girl who didn't need me, and when you say crap like this it drives my up the fucking wall," I seethed.

"See Magnet that's where you and I differ, I can't let you jump in and rescue me when I know I'm not drowning. Baby, you have to let me be my own superman because that's all I know how to be," Ice insisted.

"Well...will I ever get to be your hero?"

"I don't know what the future holds but **if**...and I do stress **if **the time comes I'll hold out for you. I'll wait for you to rescue me," she whispered as we embraced then I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and you'll see," she complied.

I immediately began to tickle her; she kicked, screamed and cackled in joy as my hands moved up and down her sides.

"Help...me...Magnet...stop it...I'm serious," Ice screamed between giggles.

Suddenly I felt somebody rip me away from Ice and throw me to ground, and as I rebounded to my feet, I realized who it was. X-Ray in all his madness stood in my face ready to take me down.

"Magnet I warned you to stay away from my sister," a furious X-Ray roared at me as I shielded a cowering Ice.

"If we want to be together that ain't got shit to do with you," I roared back and turned away from X-Ray.

"Oh the hell it does," X-Ray roared grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her away from me.

"You don't run my life! I hate you, Rex you know nothing about me, Magnet knows and cares about me. He lets me live my life; he doesn't treat me like a piece of glass ready to break. You need to stop acting like you know me, you weren't there when mom died, you weren't there when Lawrence beat us, you weren't there when he raped me, you weren't there when I over dosed on drugs, and you certainly was not there when those assholes from A-tent jumped me. Don't go all big brother on me when someone I like shows interest. Now...let go of me!" Ice screamed at her brother and flung her arm out of his grasp.

X-Ray's eyes darkened and his facial turned hateful. Ice must have realized what she said because she made a grab for him but his hand curled into a fist and sent her flying back into me.

In that moment, it was as if the world had stopped for all three of us. Ice lay on top of me as the force of the blow knocked us both off our feet. X-Ray still stood there fist closed up but his expression had changed. He looked scared and almost ashamed at what he had done, as if he had killed someone.

"Les...Lesile...baby girl I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No...go away, get out of here! Like I said before I hate you! How could you do what he did...how could you hit me," she said venomously as she pushed past him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized while gripping her arm softly.

"Yeah...me too. Sorry that I thought that you actually cared and that I thought I loved you," she spat running away.

The two of us remained silent as space itself not knowing what to say or if anything could be said.

"Magnet I...don't-

"I know hombre...I know, you didn't mean it. Lets both give her some time to cool off. She didn't mean that shit she was upset and come next week we'll all be laughing at this," he nodded even though we both knew no one would laugh about this.

"Come on...man dinner's almost ready, if we're not there Pit might eat up everything," X-Ray joked as we began to walk to the front of the Mess Hall just as the bell rung...

* * *

**ZERO**

I've never felt so much tension in my entire...even though we were speaking to each other, something wasn't right. X-Ray ate and laughed as though nothing was wrong which made me think that Ice hadn't brought it up. Then when I saw he was speaking to Magnet, I knew something went down...

* * *

**ARMPIT**

I have never in my life been so happy for a dinnertime to end because that was pure hell. X tried to put on this big front by laughing and carrying on, but Magnet blew that for him. He sat there all two faced attempting to be like X joking and shit, his eyes gave him away. Every time X made a comment Magnet would size him up like they was gonna fight...then roll his eyes and look away. Maybe X didn't notice but I did and now that dinners over I'ma let X in on those foul looks being thrown his way. X is my boy, what would it look like if I didn't have his back.

"X...dog wait up!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You know I ain't nobody's a snitch or nothing like that but I thought you should know," X turned to face me.

"Know what?"

"Magnet got your number, saw him sizin' you up earlier, thought you might wanna know...just in case he plottin' shit," X nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up...but I don't blame him, matter of fact he probably was sizin' me up," X sulked.

"Huh?" X-Ray took a deep breath and began to retell the story of how he caught Magnet onto of Ice. Of how he misread the situation, which resulted in her, lashing out against him then his fist colliding in her jaw.

When he was done, I stood there slightly flabbergasted at the realization of what happened. In all his glory stood somebody that I had respected more than my own father but in those few seconds discovered, he was no better than anyone in this camp. In my on mind, I had put him on this pedal stool whereas he was more bad, tougher, and stronger than the rest of us. In reality, that's what we were all sent here for in the first place.

"You kinda quiet big guy...you hate me," X asked looking me in the eye.

"Disappointed in you...yes, but X you're like a brother to me, I could never hate you...we all fall short of grace," he smiled.

"Do you think she hates me...because I'm sure Magnet does?"

"Naw...Ice could never hate you man, she's just hurt but eventually she'll get over it. As for Magnet any man would hold a grudge if he saw someone hit his girl," I said as we walked toward the tent.

"I know what you mean, bro," X agreed as we finally approached the tent flap.

"On the real, there's nothing you can do about this now so just get some rest because talking to Ice isn't the wisest choice to make right now," X nodded his head.

I patted X on his shoulder as we both retired into the tent where everyone else was either asleep or getting ready for bed...

* * *

**ICE**

I jolted up as another cold sweat violated my already nervous condition. After Rex hit me, I ran back to my tent and just sat on my bed for the better part of an hour. When I finally came to my senses, I pulled out a compact mirror from my purse to examine the damage, and thanks to my tough skin not even a scratch. From then on, I spent the rest of the night thinking and writing another letter to Monica. No one came to check up on me or try to mend fences except for Magnet.

**FLASHBACK**

"Knock, knock," a thick Hispanic accent interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey."

"How you feelin'...no damn I mean-

"I understand what you're trying to say Magnet, but it won't do any good," I whispered.

"I know and I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," he coaxed lightly while sitting down on my cot.

"Well there isn't!"

"You don't hate him do you?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Baby I know your mad but you can't hate him, he was only reacting out of anger as you were before he hit you," Magnet explained as if he were talking to a five year old.

"You are so two faced it unbelievable...couple of nights ago you were like hate the world if they wronged me, now you want me to pardon him, why? 'Cause he's my brother, fuck no! Oh...and by the way you suck as a hero!"

"What? You wanted to be little miss independent woman so I let you. I'm sorry you got hurt but you have to learn how to handle situations better. You jump off a roof you might break your neck," Magnet quoted.

I stared at him in awe for a moment because in my heart I knew he was right but being the person I am I wasn't about to give him that kind of satisfaction.

"Magnet the last thing I need from you is a shrink...for once when something goes down, be my boyfriend. Its a good thing I don't need you to fight my battles and I never will. For your own good leave now and I won't completely disown you," I spat and returned to my letter.

"Huh?"

"I didn't stutter...leave, vamanos," he pulled himself up and walked to the door.

"Ice, you're upset and hurt which is the reason you're lashing out right now, but you're still my girl, night," he said before leaving.

**END FLASHBACK**

I lie back down looking up blinking away the fresh tears, which were stinging my eyes. I looked at the envelop addressed to Monica even though I knew she wouldn't write back. Ready to crack I jump up from my cot and put on my boats.

"All I need is a walk," I whispered and began to exit my tent.

The night air thick with dust and despair assaulted my moist skin making me itch. The camp was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop...it was one of those nights that you didn't want to be caught alone or unarmed. The further I walked the more uncomfortable I felt as darkness began to consume me. All I could hear was the hissing of the rattlesnakes and the pitter patters of yellow belly rattle snakes, unable to stop I just turned around. As I began to walk, back I felt a hand on my mouth, which jerked me back into a well-built body.

"Well...well...well bitch you shouldn't wander so far from camp, you know what they say 'the freaks come out at night," a voice hissed in my ear.

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do _

_Do do do do _

_Ah! Ah!_

After that, I began to viciously struggle against my captor kicking, scratching, biting. In the end, the resistance had been nothing more than wasted energy because his hold only tightened...deathly.

"I told you it wasn't over," he said before throwing to the ground.

'Slick,' I thought fearfully.

"I see you're not so tough without your bodyguards, huh?" He mocked pulling me up by my hair.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

"I'd still kick you ass," I jeered having to get a word in.

He spat in my face and threw me to the ground.

"You know if you weren't such a cunt you'd make a good girlfriend," he said bending down next to me stroking my face.

"Well its a good thing because I don't want you anyway," I respond with a lame comeback.

"Feisty...now I know why your daddy fucked the hell outta you," he teased cruelly, as I pulled away from his grip.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Go to hell," I yelled kicking him in the groin then getting up preparing to make a break for it.

"Oh, no you don't," he groaned grabbed my ankle pulling me to the ground.

"All I was gonna do was kick ya ass and let the buzzards pick you clean, but now I think I'm gonna half to finish what your daddy started," he hissed getting on top of me.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Tears once again stung my eyes as Slick began to violate my body. He tore open my jumpsuit, ripping it away from me as I squirmed and screamed for freedom.

"Bad girl... (slap) no screaming," he scolded as I cried from pain. He smirked and pressed lips to mine harshly.

"Let me go!"

"There's no escape...there's no one to save you," he sneered.

'That's what Lawrence use to say,' I thought to myself.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off feet_

In that moment I could feel nothing not even the gnaw of his teeth at my breast through the wife beater, his slimy kissing on my neck, or his fingers between my legs. I was numb; it only brought back the horrid memories of the nights spent with Lawrence. Now I can hear nothing, not his moaning, the insects or the rattlesnakes; just silence. When the sounds faded, my site went next; vivid scenes of torture turned into a blinding white.

'I need a hero,' I thought.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Magnet cursed himself as he kicked off the covers of his bed. He had forgotten to use the bathroom before bed and was paying for it now. Magnet slipped on his boots and crept out the tent. The night air was chilled slightly causing him to be more alert of his surroundings.

'Something isn't right,' he thought.

He quickly dismissed the thought and went to search out for a hole to relieve him in.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Magnet breathed out a sigh of liberation as the urgency of his bladder ceased and he could return to his cot. As he was about to leave the unsettling feeling returned and make him uncomfortable. Soon after, he heard terrified screams coming from the distance.

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do _

_Do do do do _

_Ah! Ah!_

He ran to Ice's tent with high hopes in which she would be safe and sound in her cot. To his misfortune she was not there that could only mean one thing...oh no!

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off feet_

Magnet had never run so fast in his life, the air whipped his face blinding him at times but he didn't care. Further, into the distance he could see to figures one on the ground and one standing up. The he saw some kind of struggle than the person standing on top of the other.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

As he finally approached, his jaw dropped and he paled at the site in front of him. Ice lay slumped on the ground with Slick on top of her defying her half-naked body. Magnet fist clenched as rage quickly built up inside of him...all he saw was red.

"This ain't ah peep show Taco Bell hit the road," Slick said.

(A.N: **There is this completely sick drum solo in the song and if you have the opportunity listen to it. I think is crazy, my favorite part of the song, it's about 30 seconds**.)

Magnet who could no longer contain himself cried out fiercely and rushed Slick. The strength of forty men he jerked Slick away from Ice an on the dirt. He wasted no time commencing a major ass whoppin' on Slick, foaming at the mouth with tears in his eyes he delivered a series of kicks and punches which devastated his opponent.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

"Stop it...please stop," Slick screamed as he too was tearing up.

"Why? You didn't do you have any idea what she has gone through! You deserve to die for what you did I should fucking kill you," Magnet screamed as his fist continued to plow into Slicks head.

"Have mercy...Jesus help me," Slick cried as he tried to protect his face.

"Shit, you ain't have any mercy on her and look at her now! How dare you ask God to help you...you'll go to hell for this," Magnet screamed as he slammed his head on the ground.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

No longer speaking Magnet was in his own world of revenge as he proceeded to assault the now unconscious Slick. In his mind, he was no longer just hurting Slick he was hurting Oscar's murderers, his dad for never being there, his sister for leaving, the cops who arrested him, CPS for separating his family, his mom for loving Oscar more than the rest of her kids, and Oscar for dying.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Magnet was so wrapped up in his own actions that he never heard Pendanski's cries or felt Mr. Sir trying to pry him away. After a few more seconds, Magnet was sucked back into reality as his punches began to slow and Mr. Sir finally was able to pull him away. After remembering what had led up to it Magnet pulled away from Mr. Sir and crawled over to his girlfriend.

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo_

_ooooooooo..._

When he reached her his tears flowed freely as he laid eyes on her, her body was stiff, her face resembled a china doll's but her eyes were glassy. Though she was facing him, it was as if she wasn't even looking at him. Her pupils were so dilated that you couldn't even recognize her eye color. Her eyes were dead.

"El bebé se despierta por favor," he begged while cradling her rigid body.

(**Baby please wake up**)

"¡Lamento mucho permití su herida usted, yo prometí protegerle y yo fallé!"

(**I'm so sorry I let him hurt you, I promised to protect you and I failed!**)

Pendanski moved slowly toward Ice past the shaking Magnet, he extended his hand to her face and Magnet flipped out.

"¡No la toque, obtiene el jode lejos que pueda manejar esto, ella no le necesita¡Ella es mi chica!" Magnet snapped at Pendanski shooing him away.

(**Don't touch her, get the fuck away I can handle this, she doesn't need you! She's my chica!**)

"Jose you have to move, so we can help her," Pendanski pleaded.

"Dije que ella no le necesita yo la obtuve ella será bien, dará apenas su tiempo."

(**I said she doesn't need you I got her she'll be alright, just give her time**.)

"You catch any that Pendanski," Mr. Sir asked.

"Nope...you?"

"No but not to worry you just radio the Warden and I'll handle this," Mr. Sir answered pulling out his gun.

"Whatcha gon' do with that?"

"Nothin' much," he whispered before hitting Magnet in the back out head with the butt of the gun causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh...good plan," Pendanski said as he continued to radio...

* * *

**CAVEMAN**

The bell rung once again...on schedule like an alarm clock...an alarm clock from hell. Everyone slowly began to get up and get dressed for our daily rituals, but in the mist of the preparation a voice commanded everyone's attention.

"Did ya'll hear yet?" The orange haired olive skin leader from C tent said.

"What are you talking about?" X-Ray asked.

"Magnet isn't here," Squid called out.

We all turned to see an empty cot that looked like it had barely been slept in, X-Ray cursed and turned back to the leader of C tent.

"Redbone what the fuck is going on?"

"Come outside and you'll see its crazy," he said left.

No one need to be told twice as we all rushed out the door after him and then were stopped in our tracks at the site. The were about five police cars parked outside the mess hall with the lights flashing, two ambulances, and to top it off the adults were running around like it was the end of the world.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I gotta wake Ice up...she has to see this," X-Ray said running to her tent.

"Guys," he yelled running out.

We all look at him with knowing expressions, and then Squid spoke.

"She ain't there is she?"

"This can only mean one thing...Magnet and Ice and evolved in all this," Armpit explained.

Moments after I could see Mom and other counselors in the distance rounding up the tents and urging them into the Mess Hall. Mom began to wave widely for us to join them.

"C'mon ya'll," X-Ray sulked as we trekked to the Mess Hall.

Everyone sat there for almost twenty minutes arguing the different possibilities to what could be going on. D-tent and Redbone sat in silence waiting for a guaranteed answer from one of the counselors. Soon the Warden walked in and the room was so quiet that only the sounds of her footsteps could be heard. When she got to the front of the room and turned to face us, her expression was murderous.

"Listen and listen good...today there will be no bull shit! You all will eat your breakfast, dig your holes, eat your dinner, and go to bed. There will be no horseplay or any kind of nonsense because I swear whoever wants the test the waters will be on the first bus to a federal prison. Oh, and don't get any ideas cause it ain't ah cake walk...little boys don't do so well in a man's jail...if you catch my drift," she ordered before walking out the room.

Even after she had gone, her presence was still felt in the room like a force of nature. Even in thick desert heat, I feel this sickening chill running down my spine.

"Now I want everyone to move calmly to the 'Library' and remember...no funny business," Pendanski chirped signaling everyone to leave.

D tent was the first out the door, the pandemonium that commanded attention when we first came out shrunk down to one squad car.

"It's about damn time," Squid said.

I turned to where he was looking and saw a busted and broken up Slick slumped over in a wheelchair. There was one cop in front of him reading him his rights and another handcuffing him and then helping him into the squad car.

"You never lied but I hope he ain't have anything to do with Magnet or Ice," X-Ray said as we all nodded in agreement.

I heaved a deep sigh as we began our morning routine...

* * *

**MAGNET**

I moaned softly as my eyelids fluttered open, I grabbed my head as a massive pounding assaulted me. I sat up holding my head in my hands against the light that was aggravating my headache. My clouded mind began to clear as memories flooded back.

'Ice,' I thought as I began to search around the round for her.

I was sitting on an old wooden bench inside an air-conditioned room painted white. There was a filing cabinet and desk adjacent to me, the lights that penetrated my vision flicked continuously. I looked out one of the windows to see it was barely dawn and the Warden and four cops were swiftly approaching. When they entered, their agitated expressions made it clear to me that they didn't like me one bit.

"Magnet...now that you're awake...we want answers," the Warden demanded.

"I...um...I don't understand. Why are they here? Where's Ice?"

"All in do time Magnet...all in do time. Do you remember anything?" I nodded.

On of the officer pulled out a notepad and a pen while another pulled out a video camera.

Officer 1: What your name?

Magnet: Magnet

Officer 2: No your government-

Magnet: I know what you mean...I was just being sarcastic...my name's Jose Miguel Castro.

Officer 3: How old are you? D.O.B. also, please?

Magnet: 16...um...January 27, 1989.

Officer 1: What is your last known place of residence?

Magnet: What does this have to do with last night?

Officer 4: Just answer the question!

Magnet: No! All your questions are unnecessary and have absolutely nothing to do with what happened last night! I'm not going to sit here and choke up my whole life story to you when it can easily be found in Mr. Sir's office...they keep all records on file.

The small room was suddenly silent as all the police officers turned to face the Warden who was glaring daggers at me but I don't care.

Officer 2: I thought you said...that all the records were kept on computer and that every computer was down.

Warden: Well they are...but...some of the boy's files are kept non-electronically...I'm going to see if his is one of them...be right back.

Officer 4: You do that.

As she left, the Warden never broke eye contact with me but to my surprise, what use to scare me only made me roll my eyes to her. Soon after the nurse burst in and said, Ice was awake. I jumped up only to be shoved back down.

Officer 4: We'll handle this...

Officer 1: Yeah we'll go...you two stay and finish questioning him...we'll see if their stories match.

No later had the two cops disappeared did their counterparts begin their endless questioning. After thirty minutes, I was restless and livid as they began to ask the same questions but form them differently. As I felt myself about to explode both of the cops stormed out of Ice's room, one walking faster than her partner.

Officer 4: Where is he?

Officer 2: He's right here...he'll crack any minute.

Officer 1: Not him! Where's the asshole they bought in with them?

Officer 3: The nurse and the EMTs are prepping him...their taking him the hospital. Why do you care we have the perpetrator right here.

Officer 4: Wrong one the girl says...from what she can remember...the other one attacked her.

Officer 2: Bullshit, she's trying to protect him.

Officer 1: We don't think she is...Warden slipped us all their files from the back door and the...other boy has a history of violence.

Officer 2: Well don't all of them?

Officer 4: This boy is different...read it for yourself! (hands over Slick's file)

Officer 2: My God...he's a monster.

Officer 3: I'm gonna be sick...what kind of psychopathic fuck is he?

Officer 4: The kind that's about to go jail...real jail! (pulls out her handcuffs)

Officer 3: Fine by me but why'd the judge send him here in the first place.

Officer 1: Beats the hell outta me...but now we have to set it straight.

Officer 2: Son...as you can see...you are no longer a suspect and can go.

Officer 4: Before you leave...you had better go and see that girl before she has an aneurism. (winks at me and I nod)

The four officers quickly disperse and I waste no time in checking on Ice. As my distance from the door shortens my speed-followed suit. My sweaty hand grasped the door handle twisting it slowly. As the door creaked open, I could see inside the room, which was dimly lit. One cot like bed decorated the room with a medicine cabinet across from it and another door at the corner of the room.

"Magnet," Ice called out to me.

I quickly approached her as she was stretched out in the bed, her face etched in bleakness.

"Hey baby," I whispered holding her hand about to kiss her on the check but she flinched away.

I was hurt but that was to be expected from an almost rape victim so I continued to hold her hand.

"I sorry," she cried.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Oh...God Magnet I was so scared! It happened so fast...I couldn't think I didn't know what to do," she cried.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk...but as I was walking nothing felt right...ya know. The camp was so quiet so started to walk away from it...but the further I went the worse I felt. So I decided to turn around and that when Slick grabbed me from behind. We argued for a while until I broke free...I thought I could get away but it only made him angrier. Next thing I know he's on top of me...touching...and kissing. I couldn't breathe hear, think, see, smell...it was like I was losing all my senses. Magnet you were right I don't think when I act and I got what I deserved." She whispered making me feel so guilty.

"No, I was wrong and you were right...I **am** two faced and I **do** suck as a hero," I apologized.

"If it weren't for you...Slick might have actually raped me...I freaked when I woke up because I couldn't remember a thing...the nurse told he hadn't. How did you know...how did you know I needed a hero?" She asked sitting up.

"I didn't know...I woke up last night because I had to use the bathroom but when I came outside, shit ain't feel right. As I was going back to the tent, I heard somebody screaming so...my heart dropped and I ran to your tent...and you weren't there. I ran to the noise...deep down I knew it was you...I had to help you, but when I saw you, nothing I ever thought mattered. When I saw him on top of you, I lost it...completely. I don't even remember Mr. Sir or Mom yelling for me to stop. Every bad thing that had happened in my life flashed before my eyes and clouded my judgment. When I finally came to my senses...I went to you...but when I looked at you it wasn't you...you looked catatonic."

"I get like that...I mean...when Lawrence use to...you know...but Slick really reminded me of him," she explained.

"How so...was it because he tried to-

"No, he quoted Lawrence...he said "there's no escape...there's no one to save you" and that's what Lawrence would say. Each time he said it I knew what would happen and I knew what I ahd to do."

"What was that?"

"Desaparecer...everything going on around would become void...no sound...no feeling...and all I could see is white until it was over."

(**Disappear**)

"Basically...you just zone out until it's over," she nodded.

I untangle my hand from hers feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation. She looked at me puzzled then glanced away in understanding of my actions. She started to shy to the other side of the bed and curled up into a ball.

"What's wrong," I asked touching her shoulder resulting in her cringing.

"Sooner or later...it was only a matter of time...I knew you would get like this. When people find out they immediately cut themselves off from me, not wanting to be around me. I haven't had anyone I could truly trust since my mom died...so it was only a matter of time before you went too. Well, it was fun while it lasted," she sighed.

I felt like a complete asshole for detaching myself from her like that, I left her when she needs me the most. In her eyes, I'm no better than Lawrence or Monica for that matter. Well, I'll just have to show her otherwise...she'll see I'm never gonna leave her.

"Fun while it lasted? Chica, I'm not him or Monique...or Michelle, I was just gettin' ah chair," I joked while going to grab the chair which resided near the door.

She made a face when I came back and sat down then she tilted her head. A small smile separated her lips and she giggled.

"You are not slick...you know damn well her name is Monica, but I'd understand if you didn't wanna be with me...or know me for that matter. Hell! If I were you I wouldn't wanna know me either," she said.

"Ice...Leslie...the last thing I ever want be is my father...do you remember when I said he was never around (she nods) well I sorta fabricated that part. From what I can remember...you see the weird thing is...I never had the same father as Oscar and Julia. According to my mother, he was a drunk...an old useless drunk. Basically, the rest of us had the reject father and Oscar's dad died...in desert storm. My dad left two days before my seventh birthday and I never forgave him for that. I mean it was bad enough that he was never there but still for some reason I thought he would change and be better. I don't want you to think everyone is going to leave you...not me...X...or the rest of D tent for that matter...we love too much for that to happen," I preached.

"Thank-you," she whispered astonished.

I just smirked and held out my hand toward her waiting for her to take it, she slid hers into mine and we sat there, thinking of the past and what was to come.

"Magnet?"

"Huh?"

"Right before the detectives left they were yellin' about Slick...mostly his file and why in the world he was sent here."

"You wanna know why he was sent here, correct?" She nods excitedly.

"Slick and I got here around the same time...while on the bus he was chained to the seat...I mean really chained, legs, arms and all. There were four guards on the bus just to watch him...I ain't never seen anything like it. While I was put in D tent he was in A tent, but that didn't pan out so well. He almost castrated the former leader of the tent for trying to take his lunch. When word got around camp about what he had done I was more than curious...I needed to know. One night after lights out I snuck into Mr. Sir's office and read his file...shit was crazy."

"What'd he do?" She asked wide-eyed.

(A.N: **This man on a History channel special did that and the memory of what he did stuck with so I had to incorporate that into the story.**)

"He...he sexually assaulted his mom then severed her body in tiny pieces and then consumed her."

"Bullshit," she gasped.

"I wish it was...the only way D.A. could pin it on him was because of the fact that he recorded the entire thing on video. Along with that one, he had a collection of tapes and drawing or what he had done to animals and other people. Those are some home movies I won't be watching," I explained.

"Wow...he's ah sick bastard...does the rest of the camp know about this?"

"Just D tent, I told them as soon as I found out and we decided that it was best not to share the information with anyone else."

"Damn...this shit is probably going to be front page news," I nodded.

Soon after we were propelled into thunderous silence, which captivated us, so we only focus on nothing but each other. The calmness was comforting and made me forget everything bad that had ever happened. As the old saying goes good things never, last because Mom barged into the room robbing us of the tranquility.

"Times up, Jose you better get going you have a hole to dig and send for Rex while you're at it. Don't let him know too much just tell him the Warden wants to see him and that you will be finishing his hole; got it?" I bob my head in comprehension.

Ice squeezed my hand as I rose out of the chair while bending down to embrace her before I left her side. Out the corner of my eye I could see Mom fidget frenziedly in my presence. Our eyes met for a second before he pulled away nervously as if he thought I would fly off the handle again. But no matter how empowering it felt for him to fear me I didn't want that. Oscar's words shot through my head scolding me. _'If someone fears they'll be the first to deceive you!'_

"Mom can I talk to you outside," he nodded dashing out the door.

I made sure Ice was okay before I joined him outside of her room, he looked worse than ever now.

"So what did you need...Jose," he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier I didn't mean to let it go that far. I don't what happened but when I saw them I allowed my anger to control me. I broke the rules...I fought him...and I was wrong...I should have came and got you instead. I just feel terrible for not using the techniques you taught us in group...I could have killed him. Nothing I can say will make up for it but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I explained masking the humor I felt for saying those words.

"Jose that was beautiful...I couldn't dream of punishing you! You know what I'll just tell the Warden that I made do extra holes...so once your done Rex's hole just hide out until dinner," I smiled.

"Thanks Mom...um I'm gonna get X," I said shaking his hand and walking out the door to the site.

By the time, I arrived at the site the sun was barely though the clouds, which meant the guys, had yet to even make a descent hole. Now I would have to do mine and X's...shit!

"X!"

Everyone looked up at me surprised at my arrival and even more puzzled to the fact as why I didn't have a shovel. With my stone cold expression set I approached X and lightly explained the situation loud enough for everyone to hear me. He smirked handing me his shovel and walking steadily back to the camp where he would get the shock of his life...

* * *

**ICE **

Seems like forever since Magnet left and all I could do is put on the clothes Pendanski gave me and wait for the inevitable...my brother.

Knock! Knock!

My heart pounded in my chest as the door slid open revealing Rex...an extremely confused Rex. He studied me for a moment and I sat under his intimidating gazed glowering as his eyes searched mine.

"What happened?" Rex demanded folding his arms.

"You might want to sit down first."

"Hell no, you're going to tell me now!"

"Sit 'cha ass in the chair and then I'll explain"

"No!"

"Sit!"

"No!"

"Sit!"

"No!"

"Sit!"

"No!"

"SIT!"

"NO!"

"You know what...fine...don't sit, but I ain't telling you shit until you sit down Rex," I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and slumped over amplified than need be. I took a deep breath and held his hand in mine as I began the painful task of retelling my ordeal. Rex almost lost his mind while I spoke; his face went from fury, rage, sadness, and then failure. By the time I was done, he was inconsolable.

"Rex are you okay?"

"Funny thing is...I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine...Magnet did a great job...huh?"

"Yeah he's ah real fucking hero?"

"What's wrong?"

"I sick and tired of watching you from the side lines, for once I would like to be the big brother!"

"You've been there on many occasions for me!"

"Oh really...when?"

"Okay...remember when I came back from the hospital and Slick was picking on me you were the first to come to my rescue-

"Wow...one time!"

"Then after that when you all were digging and A tent was instigating shit...it was **you** who shut them up first! All the other times when the boys here weren't so nice...**you** let them know what time it was...nobody else. The most important time was when I had to endure Lawrence-

"I was never there for that," he whispered.

"Yes you were, because when I had no one to protect me or for the most part be my friend your voice my memories of you kept me going. You protected in my dreams and you maintained my sanity when it felt like I was about to fall apart. Rex I could never ask for a better brother...thank you for being with me wherever I go. I love you," I said through tears.

Rex sat there shaking unable to hold in his feelings any longer; his hands cupped his face building a barrier between him and me. I tried to touch him but he jerked away.

"Rex...you guys said it was okay to cry because I was around people who loved me and would never relinquish me...it goes the same for you. Besides it's just us in here I promise what you say and do will never leave this room...or my heart," he uncover his face.

We stared into each other's tear streaked faces waiting for someone to save us, to whisk us away for the hell we called life. I broke first collapsing into my brother's waiting arms weeping and soon after he followed suit. Next thing I know we are on the floor crying out all our pain as loud as we can. After what seemed like an eternity, our weeping weakened and our tears dried. We were left with only the silence of the room and the comfort of each other's arms.

We remained there for the rest of the day holding each other talking and crying, it felt good to have him back.

Ding!

"Dinner bell," Rex said hoarsely.

"Come on lets go eat then," I responded.

We quickly cleaned ourselves up and walked out of the back door leading to the outside.

"I love you Leslie," he whispered.

"I love you too Rex," I whispered back.

No sooner had we came outside had we witness all the tents grouped together watching something with great interest.

"What's going on?" I asked Redbone who was standing on the wooden bench.

"Well baby girl...looks like you about to get some competition," he said patting my shoulder.

"Huh?" Rex asked.

"Look," he pointed.

Rex picked me up so I could see over the sea of heads, but it was useless. Redbone pulled me up onto the bench to get a better look and when I saw what he meant I gasped...

* * *

That was long and tiring but I sure your pleased. No preview for the next chapter I want to keep you all guessing! Hope you had a happy Fourth of July! 

-Spiggi!


	12. 56 hours 26 mintues 48 seconds

Disclaimer: Ya'll should know by now that I do not own 'Holes' but for those who don't know…I'm pretty sure you've gotten the message by now.

* * *

It has been 56 hours 26 minutes and 48 seconds since **they **arrived at Camp Green Lake. I swear from the looks of it you have guessed it was a fucking summer camp by the way folks is acting. It's almost as if I don't exist…even Magnet is off in the clouds barely speaks to me any more. Not that I'm hard up for attention but people aren't allowed to shut me off like that or are they? These **people** are just so strange and there are too many personalities which are starting to clash. Hell will freeze over before I let that happen because you can trust as leader I'm not letting not one of those persons step out of line. Especially not after what happened the first night **they** got here…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Redbone was the only thing keeping me from falling as my eyes rested on most mortifying site I have ever witnessed in my life. Before I could fully register what was going on I knew this situation was dangerous. Boys were already starting to lose it…I mean if it hadn't been for the Warden and some new counselors ushering them into the Rec. Room then God knows what could happened. Soon like them Mr. Sir shoved us into the Great Hall like a herd of cattle. _

_For the next twenty minutes no one ate they sat and talked anxiously about our new arrivals. I got up in a huff and went to the line and retrieved a tray. They servers barely acknowledged me as they too were conversing excitedly._

'_Boys! They need to learn how to keep it in their pants…but hey I guess it's a good opportunity to get extra bread,' I thought angrily grabbing four extra slices even though I knew I wouldn't eat them._

"_A lot of food for a girl as small as you," a voice called out to me commanding my attention._

_My head snapped up to see Spike with a spoon full of fried pork and beans ready to slap on my waiting tray. _

"_Huh," I questioned confused._

"_You know as well as I do your not going to eat all this food…and if by some miracle you do…the bathroom will be your best friend," I smirked but still pushing my tray forward signaling for him to fill it up._

"_I didn't ask for your comment Oprah," he shook his head grinning but continued to comply with my request. "Can't say I didn't warn you!"_

_As I was about to turn and go back to the table my breath hitched and my body switch around so fast he shrunk back slightly. _

"_What the hell is wrong them it's like they haven't seen a girl in their entire lives," I vent almost feeling stream shoot out of my ears._

"_Well to them they haven't," he said cautiously as if he were afraid I would explode._

"_Then how come they never act this way around me," I whined._

"_Come on Ice be realistic when you first got here they were a hell of a lot worse then they are now...you set the bar pretty high. All good things do come to an end though," he explained._

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_I mean X-Ray and the rest of D-tent made it so no one could get within breathing range of you so the camp had no other choice…you were one of them. They either saw as their little sister or one of the guys."_

"_But I'm not one of the guys I'm a **girl**," I sneered._

"_I know that but they don't and now I'm not so sure they give a rat's ass about you right now. Truth is your old news and to the boys' fair game stepped off that bus and they'll do anything to get a piece of it!" _

"_Okay...well since you're so open then how come you're not acting like a dog in heat," he paled. _

"_Well I...um see...you know...it happens," he rambled on twiddling his thumbs._

"_What?"_

"_Swear to me you won't tell a soul," I nodded as he began to quietly explain in a hushed tone. _

_By the time he was done my heart stopped and eyes budged all I could say was, "Oh."_

"_Leslie...don't you think you should be heading back to your table now," a high pitch voice I recognized to be Pendanski called._

_I nodded my head curtly and walked away tilting my head slightly to look back at Spike he had this murderous look on is face bringing his pointer finger to his lips sealing the deal._

_When I finally returned to the table no one had noticed my absence except Rex winked at my entrance. Magnet who was seated next to me had his hands clasped together propping up his head. His eyes were dull yet mysterious as if they were hiding something or from someone. Zero sat with his head down picking at the wood chippings on the edge of the table. Squid, Armpit and Ziggy playfully jeered each other's person style and mannerisms. All the while Caveman just slouched forward glancing around the group every so often. _

"_So what do ya'll think?" X-Ray interrupted._

"_About?" I questioned._

"_About the girls," Redbone cut in from a table over._

"_Hell yeah I wanna get me one of them bitches...fine as hell," an Asian boy named Black cosigned. _

"_Black now you know none of them girls want you," Squid teased._

"_They'll be on my dick all day like lap dogs...be like come here bitch that's a good bitch," Black enforced making idle gesturers. _

"_Black do you have to refer to them as bitches," Caveman scolded always the compassionate one._

"_Oh my bad, you right son I should really call them hoes," X-Ray cut his eyes at him making Black shut up._

"_You watch too much M.T.V. and shit...your ass needs to calm that shit down cause no girl wants to hear that," X-Ray preached as Caveman nodded realistically._

"_Caveman what do you know anyway...nobody giving you pussy," Black angered by the fact that everyone was attacking him._

"_Bet I get more than you!" Black started laughing along with Redbone until they saw the dead serious look in Caveman's eyes._

"_You serious?" Squid gawked._

"_Treat a female like a princess and doesn't necessarily mean be all up her but...just let her** think** she actually means something," the boys leaned in closer to hear the words of wisdom._

"_They give it up for real that easy," Black asked._

"_The good ones take time just wait and she'll come and when she does you'll get it however long you want it!"_

"_I don't believe you...what girl in her right mind would give it up to Erkel!" X-Ray mocked as the boys erupted in laughter._

"_You the one with the glasses...while ya'll are sitting' here calling girls out they name I'm the one calling them by their name. Who do you think they'll come to first? Oh and by the way Jerome White got plenty of girls!" Caveman defended himself causing the table to laugh._

"_If all you tryin to get from her is some ass then you a punta...because a girl ain't worth that kind of headache. Speaking of headache I'll be in the tent," Magnet spoke for the first time. _

_He abruptly pulled himself up from the table and walked calmly out of the door. Everyone was silent for a moment before Rex's eyes shot open cursing under his breath._

"_What's wrong X?" I asked curiously._

"_Nothing...I'm tired...see ya'll," he rambled before sauntering out the door after Magnet._

_Without skipping a beat Black unearthed the previous conversation noticing the uncomfortable air that began to choke the table. Wise enough to ignore what had happen the rest of them began to converse but...you know me I couldn't shake the feeling._

"_Which one of them do ya'll call dibs on?" Black inquired as he and Redbone took both Magnet and Rex's seats._

"_I was feeling the light skinned chick with the long hair," Armpit gushed cupping his hands together in mock love._

"_You mean the big girl with the extensions," Redbone said as if he was going to gag._

"_Pit you can have her...I'm more interested in the twins...they got that double the trouble thing going on." Squid commented slapping hands with Black._

"_I don't know the pretty blond girl looks alright to me," Caveman sighed._

"_Naw...she looks too uppity to me...now if ya'll wanna catch then the red head is the way to go," Ziggy mused as Squid and Black made gagging noises._

"_You must have been daydreaming cause the only red head I saw was that anorexic chick with bad acne!" Armpit joked._

"_She didn't have acne they were her freckles...they look delightful," Caveman checked him for a fever._

"_No she looks delightfully like a toothpick," Black remarked with a disgusted look on his face._

"_Zero which one of them girls you like," Zero only stared blankly at Redbone._

"_Fine then don't answer!"_

"_Man the only person he talks to is Caveman," Armpit explained easing toward my tray earning him a lethal swat on the hand. _

"_Ice Mice heard a lot bout you."_

"_What are you talking bout Black?"_

"_I'm talking about you and Magnet is official...news travels fast," he drawled as I threw death looks at various people who I knew couldn't keep is trap shut._

"_And?"_

"_And soon he won't want you much longer especially with that honey I saw him talking to," Black boasted._

"_What," Squid said in disbelief. _

"_Yeah that fine as Puerto Rican chick I saw him bunin' like right after she got off the bus," I almost choked._

"_Black you run your mouth too fucking much," Armpit seethed knowing that it affected me._

"_Damn just tryin' to look out for a sister!"_

"_You ain't looking out for nobody but yourself...by the way your yellow ass ain't my brother," I yelled before storming out of the Mess Hall._

_I don't really know why I allowed his comment to affect me so much but it did anyway. It felt like a knife craving a hole in me making me sick at the stomach. The longer I thought about it the worse I felt and in a few seconds everything in my stomach spewed out my mouth faster than I could have stopped it. Next thing I knew I was hunched behind the Mess Hall with one hand grasping the side of the building for support and the other holding the lose strands of my hair back. I hacked up the remains and pushed myself unsteadily away from the wall. _

'_You gotta really like a guy in order for him to make you sick,' I thought as I made my sluggish trek back to my tent. _

"_Magnet you have to do something," Rex's voice erupted the quiet._

"_I know but what am I going to do about your sister, she'll be absolutely crushed when she finds out," Magnet responded strongly. _

_My heart stopped, they were talking about me and the direction the conversation was going in didn't sound pretty. I crouched down camouflaging myself in the darkness preparing to listen and watch their every move._

"_I love this girl but at the same time I don't want to hurt Ice's feelings either," gasped at Magnet's defeated words._

"_For right now you're going to have to what's necessary and you just going to have to cut her loose," X said putting a supportive hand on his shoulder._

"_I really want to be a nice guy and stay true to her but not while **she's** here."_

"_I wouldn't have worked out between you two anyway...ya'll would have broken up as soon your bid was done," X sighed._

"_I know, thanks for helping me out," Rex nodded and patted his shoulder._

_Deciding it was the right time to emerge from the shadows I back away then walked around the tent until I was facing them. I made they heard me as each of my steps crunched against the ground. When I came face to face with them the looked guilty as charged but I didn't let them know that. _

"_Sup," I greeted neutrally with a soft smile. They both acknowledged me with nods so I decided to take up a notch and in doing so I kissed Magnet square on the lips. He moved away quickly rubbed his lips absently. My heart ached as he bid Rex goodnight and went to D-tent without so much as a bye to me. _

"_Feelin' okay baby girl," I nodded._

"_Maybe you should head off to bed now cause I got this feelin' tomorrow is going to be crazy," I hugged him then move at a snails pace back to my tent. I turned and he was headed back to the Mess Hall. Having an idea I made a bee line for D-tent. _

_I peeked inside to see Magnet perched up in his bed staring a worn out picture. His finger lightly traced it a tiny smirked played his features._

"_Magnet," he jumped shoving the picture un his pillow._

"_Huh?"_

"_What's up with you...you've been real jumpy since dinner did something happen," I asked as he sweated as if he were being interrogated._

"_I dunno what you mean...how u doing?"_

"_I would be doing a lot better if you told me the fucking truth!" He cocked an eyebrow._

"_The past two days have been extremely hard on you so I suggest you head back to your tent and get some sleep," I shuddered at his not a request but an order statement._

"_I don't think that you-_

"_No see that's the problem you don't think...for your own good walk away," he seethed through clenched teeth as his hand balled into a fist._

_My mouth hung open with the realization that I not only over stayed my welcome in the tent but in his heart also._

"_Since you seem to be stuck on stupid I'm going to show you how this goes," he pulled at my elbow and gently guided me to the door._

"_You know what...fuck you straight to hell! I heard talking to my brother you were going to break up with me after CGL!" His tried vainly to form words but all that came out was a vacant stutter._

"_Because whatever's going with you now has nothing to do with me right?"_

"_You wouldn't understand...it's too complicated," he whispered._

"_Oh really...try me," I commanded plopping down on Zero's cot._

"_Like I said before you wouldn't understand you haven't been through enough to know I'm coming from on this one...your too innocent!"_

_I'd had up to here with people telling I don't understand or I'm too young to roll with life's punches. I've had all I can stand and I can't stand anymore. _

"_How dare you? I'm too innocent you say well what the fuck has been going on in my life to make people think that. You and everyone just assume I'm a child who doesn't know anything. I'll have you know it's you who knows shit about me! Forget about what's in my file or what went down in the circle because the shit I went through day in and day out is something you yet to imagine!" _

_Magnet stood there lost with lips pursed eyes narrowed defiantly and shoulders erect but it didn't scare me nothing did at this point._

"_What cat got your tongue or are you just upset that know the shoe is on the other foot?"_

"_Before you answer that lets see if my theory is correct," I said breezing toward his cot and fishing out the photo underneath the pillow._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled as he stalked across the room but by then it was too late._

"_The question is who is she," I screamed balling up the picture then ruefully chucking it at his chest._

"_None of your damn business," he fumed while ironing out the picture then clutching it against his chest._

"_I've had enough of your bullshit to last me...if you want this relationship over with then please tell me now!" He sighed as his eyes dropped to his shoes._

"_Fine...when grow some balls come and talk me," I whispered and moved to the door._

_His arms shot out and grabbed me but I pulled away without avail, he only pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms fully around me allowing me to burry my face in the contours of his neck. By then I had stopped struggling and snuck deep in his gentle embrace for what seemed to be the last time. He kissed cheek forehead and nose then in a cruel moment pulled away._

"_I'm sorry chica," I nodded hurtfully but retreated back to my tent where I could lick my wounds privately...or so I thought. _

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 13:**

"Don't worry girl I can't stand the bitch either," Cross agreed as they sat alone in the tent.

"So what should I do? I can't throw up the surrender flag, you know that," Ice protested kicking one of the nearby cots.

"All you can do is wait this shit out and be ready cause you know what they say 'luck favors the prepared," Ice nods then bits her lip.

"What's wrong girl?" Cross asked making eye contact.

"It seems like you're the only ones I can trust...need to tell you something. I don't know what to do," Cross leaned in anxiously.

"Remember that boy from yesterday," she nodded wirily.

"Well, he told me that he was gay," Cross burst into a fit of giggles.

"I would defiantly expect that from a place like this," Ice's expression hardened silencing the other girl.

"That wasn't the part that freaked me out...it was who he's with that scares!"

"Well who is it then," she whispered as though she didn't want to know the answer...

* * *

I hope that keeps your juices flowing for the time being oh and just so you know it might...it just might be a member from D-tent...SORRY!

-Spiggi


End file.
